The backstabbing
by Unidui
Summary: Ambientato durante la seconda stagione. Un serial killer che sembra agire a caso, uno strano gioco, o è solo la fervida fantasia di Castle ?
1. Chapter 1

"Andiamo Castle, c'è un omicidio..."

"Ehm, sì aspetta, fammi prendere questi documenti..." non riusciva a scollarsi dalla scrivania, continuava a raccogliere fogli e foglietti che aveva sparso nella sua porzione di tavolo

"Che c'è Castle, non ti bastano più gli omicidi che ti offriamo noi?" lo rintuzzò Esposito vedendolo alle prese con quella roba

"No Espo, pare che ora se li inventi anche" Ryan diede una gomitata complice al suo collega

"Non mi sto inventando niente, se voi mi ascoltaste un momento... se tiriamo delle linee in queste strade..."

"Ancora con la teoria del pugnalatore seriale, Castle?" Beckett aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo visibilmente seccata da quella storia che andava avanti già da un po' di tempo ormai

"Ma lo sai quante aggressioni ci sono a New York ogni giorno?"

"Sì che lo so, abbiamo già fatto questo discorso, le rapine, le guerre fra bande, i matti, ok, ma io sono sicuro d'aver trovato qualcosa... ok, facciamo così datemi un po' di tempo e saprò prevedere la strada precisa in cui il mio uomo colpirà"

"Ok"

"Affare fatto"

"E cosa scommettiamo?"

"Ma non saprei..."

"Niente, non si scommette niente! finitela di comportarvi da dodicenni, ed ora andiamo!"

Beckett li superò tutti e tre infilandosi nell'ascensore, spinse il pulsante senza aspettarli, le facevano andare il sangue alla testa quando si mettevano a battibeccare a quel modo

Attese nervosamente che Castle la raggiungesse in auto, lo sentiva sfuggente, era del tutto andato fuori di testa con quella storia del 'pugnalatore', una teoria che non aveva né capo né coda, faticavano a risintonizzarsi dopo la sua comparsa autunnale, lo aveva lasciato a braccetto della sua ex e se lo era ritrovato sul luogo di un delitto

Dio se le era mancato! Aveva agito quasi d'istinto, lo aveva fatto tornare, non sapeva neanche lei veramente il motivo, forse perché con Castle al fianco era tutto più... semplice, tutto, tranne la loro _liaison_

Lui infilò il naso in uno dei suoi inseparabili taccuini che aveva inzeppato di notizie, numeri, statistiche e non le rivolse la parola fino quando non arrivarono sul luogo dell'omicidio che avevano segnalato.

Prima di scendere dall'auto iniziò l'ennesimo discorso insensato che la fece andare su tutte le furie

"Fammi capire, non solo ti sei inventato un serial killer, ma ora la tua paranoia ti ha convinto di essere una delle possibili vittime? Io veramente, Castle non ho parole, davvero! Con la maledizione della mummia sarà anche stato divertente darti corda, ma ora basta!"

"Non ho detto questo Beckett, ho solo compilato un profilo di vittima ideale, tra quelle che ho già schedato e... ecco, mi sembra di ricaderci appieno"

"Certo, come tutti i maschi caucasici sopra i trent'anni che vestono meglio di un operatore ecologico, ma per favore Castle! se vuoi dirmi qualcosa fallo direttamente ok, e non t'inventare a queste assurdità"

"Ma io..."

Lo sportello dell'auto che sbatteva aveva messo fine a quello scambio assurdo, raggiunsero i compagni che si erano già radunati vicino alla vittima

"mi spiace Castle, ha un buco in fronte" l'accolse Esposito dondolando sui talloni

"niente lama da venti centimetri...o era trenta..." aggiunse Ryan continuando a punzecchiarlo

"smettetela ragazzi, non avrete più tanta voglia di ridere quando vi indicherò dove accadrà..." alzò l'ormai inseparabile taccuino come se contenesse sacre verità

"ok, qui abbiamo una vittima reale, ci vogliamo concentrare?" Beckett cercò nuovamente di riportarli alla ragione facendo scattare sull'attenti i due colleghi

"sì, certo, non ci sono testimoni..."

"stiamo controllando le telecamere..."

Le indagini di routine erano partite come al solito, i nastri gialli tirati a delimitare il perimetro, Lanie era già sul posto china sul cadavere, la scientifica aveva segnato alcune prove lasciate sul marciapiede. Era tutto come al solito, mancava solo una cosa, le battute fuori luogo di Castle che era insolitamente taciturno, e continuava a guardarsi attorno come se qualcosa non gli tornasse.

"che c'è, ci rendi partecipi?" lo rimbrottò Beckett quando lo pizzicò con la testa girata verso il fondo della strada, apparentemente del tutto disinteressato al caso

"eh, no, nulla è solo... questa è la Trentaquattresima, vero?"

"sì, angolo settima Avenue..."

"l'altra volta era angolo quarta... è troppo facile, no..." guardò l'orologio, poi di nuovo il suo taccuino su cui lo videro tracciare delle linee

"ma di cosa parli Castle? oddio, ancora il pugnalatore, senti, se non ti interessa questo caso io non ti obbligo a stare qui, ok, puoi anche andartene!" stavolta aveva del tutto perso la pazienza, lo aveva preso sotto braccio e accompagnato fuori dal perimetro. Lui aveva provato a spiegarle, ma non c'era stato nulla da fare, si era ritrovato in mezzo alla folla dei curiosi, a guardarla tornare sui suoi passi verso il cadavere che attendeva qualcuno che indagasse sulla sua triste e repentina fine

Rick sospirò, battendo con la penna sul suo quaderno, forse aveva esagerato con quella storia, non avrebbe mai voluto irritarla, dio solo sapeva quanto era stato felice di tornare al distretto, nonostante all'inizio tutti lo trattassero come il peggiore dei traditori, si era scervellato giorni a capire cosa avesse fatto di così grave, la sua unica colpa era stata accettare quella tortura estiva negli Hamptons... con la sua ex, ora ancora più ex che mai

Guardò l'orologio, l'ora che lui aveva ipotizzato per uno degli attacchi del suo personalissimo serial killer era passata da un po', e secondo i suoi calcoli il posto era proprio lì, a quell'incrocio, forse era veramente solo frutto della sua troppo fervida immaginazione. Magari aveva inconsciamente voluto dimostrare a Beckett che anche lui fosse capace di indagare, ma ce ne era bisogno?

Era tardi per il serial killer, ma non tardi per scusarsi con Kate, magari con un caffè doppio.

Si infilò il funesto taccuino nella tasca interna della giacca e si allontanò qualche metro, in direzione di un chiosco che aveva scorto in fondo alla strada.

Ritornava trionfante sui suoi passi, con i due bicchieri maxi formato tra le mani, assaporando il sorriso che, era certo, le avrebbe strappato

"Ehi, ma guarda dove vai!"

Un uomo dall'andatura piuttosto sostenuta lo aveva urtato facendolo quasi girare su sé stesso, era riuscito a salvare i due caffè per puro miracolo, poi si era dovuto fermare perché una fitta al costato lo aveva raggiunto immediatamente dopo. Eppure lo scontro non era stato così forte.

Beckett lo aveva osservato da lontano, si era riavvicinata ai nastri per cercarlo e scusarsi con lui per i modi un po' bruschi con cui lo aveva allontanato, si era girata verso di lui quando lo aveva sentito imprecare, aveva notato l'uomo sbadato che lo investiva, i caffè che decollavano, salvo poi ritornare miracolosamente nelle mani di Castle, aveva riso alla sua buffa espressione.

Poi tutto si era trasformato in incubo improvviso.

Esposito la vide cambiare repentinamente espressione e mettersi a correre verso il suo partner, che invece era rimasto fermo, come inchiodato da qualcosa che non gli permetteva di avanzare, di respirare.

Quando la giacca di Rick di era aperta per via dello slancio con cui aveva cercato di recuperare i caffè, Beckett l'aveva vista, una macchia rossa che si allargava sempre di più sul fianco. Arrivò da lui nel momento esatto in cui le sue gambe decisero di non avere più la forza di tenerlo su, riuscì ad evitare che cadesse malamente in avanti, si ritrovarono abbracciati, a terra

"Ti stavo portando il caffè"

"Me lo darai più tardi, ok"

"Non riesco a respirare"

"Non parlare, cerca solo di non svenire, guardami Castle, rimani sveglio"

Esposito l'aveva seguita, e quando aveva capito cosa fosse successo, era tornato indietro ad avvertire i colleghi, avevano immediatamente chiamato un'ambulanza e due agenti erano corsi lungo il marciapiede, in cerca del responsabile di quell'assalto insensato

Kate aveva strappato la camicia in cerca della ferita, non era stato facile a causa del sangue che ormai era dappertutto, la gabbia toracica si alzava ed abbassava troppo velocemente, alla fine la trovò, fino a quel momento non sapeva cosa fosse successo, ora vedeva chiaramente una ferita da fendente, profonda e lunga, potenzialmente mortale. Molto simile a quelle che Rick aveva catalogato in modo maniacale per settimane.

Mise istintivamente entrambe le mani sullo squarcio, premendo con tutta la forza, ma non riusciva ad impedire che il sangue continuasse ad uscire. Sentì la mano di Castle afferrare il suo polso, spostò lo sguardo dall'addome al suo viso, era bianco, la fronte imperlata di sudore, la guardava incredulo di quello che gli stava accadendo, "ci sono... andato vicino... ho sbagliato solo... l'ora"

Era l'ultima cosa che era riuscito a dire, aveva perso conoscenza immediatamente dopo, Kate era rimasta accanto a lui, inginocchiata, con le mani insanguinate riposte in grembo, ad assistere immobile alle manovre turbinose dei paramedici.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nessuno ha visto niente"

"Troppa gente, quindi è come se fosse accaduto nel deserto... stiamo aspettando le telecamere, Beckett? Hai sentito?"

"Uhm, sì, sì Ryan scusami è che..."

"lo so, anche noi siamo in pensiero per Castle, vedrai che..."

"uhm, è che tutta questa storia è assurda..."

La porta che li divideva dalla concitazione del pronto soccorso si aprì lasciando passare uno dei medici che erano entrati insieme a Castle, li aveva individuati lungo il corridoio e puntava deciso verso di loro, si abbassò la mascherina che ancora teneva sulla bocca, si rivolse a Kate che per un attimo aveva dimenticato di essere lì anche in veste ufficiale, la sua mente aveva riempito i secondi che ci vollero al medico per chiudere la distanza fra di loro con un campionario di paure recondite che non sapeva neanche di riuscire a provare tutte insieme

"Detective Beckett! Questo è il taccuino che mi avete detto di cercare, non so quanto possa esservi utile date le condizioni in cui è, ma insomma, eccolo qui"

"Grazie... dottore" giusto! gli appunti di Castle, era stata la prima richiesta sensata che avevano fatto, volevano mettersi subito al lavoro, capire, trovare i responsabili. Rimase con quell'oggetto irriconoscibile tra le mani, poi sembrò rianimarsi, trovò il coraggio di fare l'unica domanda che continuava ad assillarla da quando erano arrivati in quel corridoio "senta... ha notizie, come sta il signor Castle?"

"Lo stanno operando ancora, ma una cosa posso dirgliela, lei e quel taccuino gli avete salvato la vita" terminò la frase guardandole le mani ancora sporche del sangue del suo partner, mentre lei non riuscì a rispondere, neanche un grazie, provò con un cenno della testa, troppo impegnata a cercare di riprendere a respirare meno rapidamente.

Stringeva tra le dita quella reliquia da cui aveva sperato di cavare informazioni utili per capire meglio quella faccenda, e che invece era diventata l'unico ostacolo alla morte di Rick.

Sospirò cercando di ritrovare un barlume di professionalità "Questo non credo ci sarà utile... avete fatto quello che vi ho chiesto?"

"Sì, abbiamo cercato tra le centinaia di aggressioni ad arma bianca e..."

"E? Cosa sappiamo?"

"Ne abbiamo trovate alcune, tutte avvenute nelle ultime settimane"

"classificate come aggressioni a scopo di rapina"

"Ma in realtà non lo sono, e due si sono trasformate in omicidio nelle ultime ore"

"Oh"

Ripensò a quanto erano stati vicini a catalogarne un'altra come omicidio, sarebbe bastato che il taccuino non fosse stato nella tasca interna della giacca...

"Il modus operandi è sempre lo stesso, l'aggressore si avvicina alla vittima velocemente, affonda il coltello, non dice nulla, non ruba nulla, si allontana lasciandola con uno massimo due fendenti"

"Predilige il costato, ma per due volte è andato troppo vicino al cuore"

"Quindi è un serial killer? Aveva ragione Castle?"

"Non so se definirlo così, è sicuramente pericoloso per la sua assoluta imprevedibilità, ha colpito in diverse parti della città, ad ore diverse, e fino ad ora è sempre sfuggito alle telecamere, abbiamo solo immagini lontane, sgranate, inservibili"

"Pensate che lo sappia? Cioè agisca lontano dalle telecamere appositamente?"

I due poliziotti scossero la testa, era troppo presto per saperne di più

"E le vittime?"

Tutti uomini, età compresa tra i trentacinque e i quaranta... professionisti, impiegati, un po' di tutto

"Sembra tutto affidato al caso..."

"I sopravvissuti che dicono?"

"abbiamo il rapporto solo di due, gli altri bisogna sentirli, comunque dichiarano che non si sono accorti di nulla, si sono sentiti urtati e l'attimo dopo perdevano sangue"

"Esattamente come è successo a Castle"

"Già"

"Già... magari se lo avessimo ascoltato, invece di prenderlo in giro per le sue teorie astruse..."

"Ora non sarebbe lì dentro a lottare per riuscire a sopravvivere, è colpa mia, solo colpa mia"

"Magari nostra, Beckett"

 _\- Fuori pericolo_

 _\- Terapia intensiva_

 _\- La famiglia in arrivo da LA_

 _"Se vuole può vederlo detective ma solo per qualche minuto"_

 _"Noi andiamo, ti aspettiamo al distretto"_

 _"Vengo con voi, ragazzi"_

 _"Cos'hai paura che si svegli e ti dica "visto? Avevo ragione io!" Ti facevo più coraggiosa Beckett"_

 _"Ok, ok, rimango qui per un po', ma poi vi raggiungo"_

 _"Sì, sì, ok, è tutto ok, a dopo"_

 _"A dopo"_

Perché un atto così ordinario, accertarsi che il tuo partner stia realmente recuperando, azione che quasi ogni poliziotto prima o poi si ritrova a dover compiere, a lei sembrava così difficile? Di cosa aveva paura esattamente?

Dei fili scoperti, sì quelli che se entrano in contatto fanno saltare tutto, quella storia aveva scorticato tanti fili che lei teneva ben riparati attorcigliati dentro di sé, ed ora temeva il corto circuito definitivo, le cui avvisaglie c'erano state su quel marciapiede... ma a chi la raccontava, da molto prima di quel marciapiede, dall'inizio estate, i suoi discorsi impacciati, vederlo andar via con Gina, ingoiare un boccone che neanche s'era accorta fosse così amaro, finché non le era sceso nello stomaco, attorcigliandolo

Si diede della codarda mentre entrava nella stanza, emise un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando si accorse che non era ancora cosciente, non era sicura avrebbe retto nessun tipo di conversazione, neanche un 'ehi', o il suo sorriso o il suo broncio, sì perché in realtà poteva essere arrabbiato e molto, con lei, se era finito lì era colpa anche sua, che mai come questa volta lo aveva deliberatamente ignorato e deriso.

Quando finalmente le sue gambe la portarono più vicino al letto ebbe la grazia di dimenticarsi tutti quei pensieri involuti, era vivo, respirava da solo, il viso era disteso e non contratto in quella maschera di dolore e incredulità con cui s'erano lasciati.

Aveva gli elettrodi sul petto che monitoravano i battiti cadenzati del cuore e poi una larga fasciatura che ricopriva tutto il resto del busto, era caldo... ritrasse la mano, quando l'aveva poggiata su quella di Castle? ma che le diceva il cervello? Si scostò impaurita più da sé stessa, lo guardò per qualche secondo, temendo d'averlo svegliato, infastidito, poi uscì, corse via, sperava lontano da quei moti dell'animo che s'erano messi a galoppare, ma è difficile allontanarsi da ciò che si ha dentro.


	3. Chapter 3

Era tornata prima di quanto avesse previsto, l'avevano chiamata dall'ospedale, facendole perdere mille anni di vita con quel modo di fare sempre un po' sospeso, sembra sempre ti stiano per dare la notizia più funesta, invece chiamavano perché Richard Castle s'era svegliato e aveva chiesto con insistenza del detective Beckett. Alla sua domanda sul perché non fosse stato qualcuno della famiglia ad avvisarla, avevano risposto che non ne avevano idea e riattaccato.

Si era convinta a lasciare il distretto raccontandosi che andava da lui per capirci qualcosa di più, solo per quello, aveva impiegato il tragitto a ripassare il modo impeccabile in cui l'avrebbe salutato, si sarebbe informata sul suo stato, due domande sulle sue ricerche e via, di nuovo al distretto.

"che vuol dire che non le hai fatte tornare da Los Angeles, ma sei impazzito? Ma chi ti aiuterà quando potrai alzarti? E se hai bisogno di qualcosa, se ti senti male e non puoi suonare..."

Ok, come inizio avrebbe potuto fare di meglio, ma quando la voce stentata di Castle aveva candidamente confessato d'aver evitato che Martha e Alexis lo vedessero in quello stato e che non sarebbe servito a nulla averle lì, se non a farle stare solo in pensiero, lei aveva perso ogni forma di fredda professionalità e l'aveva investito come un tir rovesciando tutte le sue preoccupazioni sul suo stato

Lui l'aveva ascoltata tradendo una leggera sorpresa, forse non l'aveva mai vista così fuori dai rigidi solchi in cui normalmente tentava di rimanere, soprattutto quando aveva a che fare con lui.

"è tutto sotto controllo Beckett, ti ringrazio per la tua premura, ma preferisco così" le aveva sorriso, era sincero, ma aver sottolineato 'la premura' nei suoi confronti, non aveva fatto altro che ricacciarla sulla torre più alta delle sue difese, aveva incrociato le braccia, poi le aveva sciolte e poggiate sullo schienale della sedia, sembrava in perenne ricerca di una posizione di difesa.

Lui era solo felice di vederla lì, col viso meno segnato dalla preoccupazione, forse un po' arrabbiata, ma era lì, con lui e sarebbe rimasta almeno per un po', era tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento, a parte non sentire quelle fitte al fianco che lo stavano tormentando da quando s'era risvegliato.

"quindi, mi hai salvato Beckett" la inchiodò con quegli occhi blu a cui non si poteva non cedere, e lui lo sapeva eccome!

"Ti ha salvato il tuo... maledetto taccuino" cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma poi finiva sulla ferita, poi sulla flebo, uhm insomma meglio gli occhi di Castle, sì decisamente meglio!

"A me il dottore ha detto che sei stata tu, se non avessi premuto con tutte le tue forze...e..."

"Sei un testone"

Insultarlo la faceva stare meglio, le permetteva di non affrontare tutte le conseguenze di quella situazione

"Stavo per buttarlo via quel taccuino, lo sai? stavo tornando con un caffè di pace, per scusarmi..."

"Dovrei scusarmi io... non ti ho preso sul serio"

"Beh, non lo fai quasi mai"

"Sei tu che non me ne dai mai modo"

"Come quest'estate?"

"Cosa?"

Si stava innervosendo, come erano finiti a fare quei discorsi? Ma era troppo felice di averlo lì, vivo, leggermente più colorito di quando l'aveva lasciato esanime nelle mani dei paramedici.

Lui continuava a parlare, non sapeva quanto a sproposito, aiutato dagli antidolorifici

"Hai pensato che il mio invito negli Hamptons non fosse serio, vero? Ho odiato saperti con quel... detective"

"Te ne sei andato con la tua ex, lo hai dimenticato Castle?" e no non gliel'avrebbe fatta passare questa!

Aveva ripreso ad arroccarsi dietro inutili barriere, ma lui sfoggiò una di quelle espressioni da cucciolo abbandonato che lì, in quel frangente erano decisamente troppo anche per lei

"Perché ho creduto che... di non... oh insomma..."

"ok, ne parliamo un'altra volta, ora cerca di... riposare d'accordo?" gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla istintivamente, aveva percepito l'agitazione che cresceva e di certo non giovava alle sue condizioni, ma quel contatto così prolungato l'aveva colta di sorpresa, il calore della sua pelle di nuovo, era come se le fosse entrato nelle vene, non riusciva a rimanere padrona delle sue sensazioni

Stava per ritrarla, ma la mano di Castle le afferrò il polso, come aveva fatto quando era steso su quel marciapiede, riportandola per una frazione di secondo a quel momento di panico assoluto, quando era stata convinta che le sarebbe morto tra le braccia, e aveva capito che lui le sarebbe mancato come l'aria, maledetto testone!

"te ne stai andando?"

"devo capire chi ti ha fatto questo..."

"ma poi torni vero?"

"appena posso, tu riposati, avremo bisogno delle tue intuizioni su questo... caso"

Si aspettava una battuta alla _te l'avevo detto che avevo ragione io, è un 'caso' quindi, in piena regola_ , ma forse era ancora troppo debole per fare il Castle sfrontato, sembrava solo preoccupato che la cosa avesse il suo iter

"c'è il taccuino..."

"è inservibile..."

Eh già, era stato trapassato da parte a parte dalla lama che lo aveva quasi ucciso e poi inondato dal suo sangue, Kate aveva avuto bisogno di tutto il suo sangue freddo per maneggiarlo, imponendosi ferrea di osservarlo solo come una prova... sì, di quanto fosse stato fortunato!

Si stava assopendo, decise di aspettare che si riaddormentasse, gli prese la mano, ma solo quando fu sicura che fosse quasi del tutto addormentato, non voleva complicare di più la situazione

Rimase a guardarlo ancora un po', ripensando a quella storia assurda, se non ci fossero state di mezzo tutte quelle informazioni raccolte da Castle, sarebbe stata considerata soltanto un'aggressione del tutto casuale, senza un movente preciso. Non c'era stato tentativo di rapina, non una parola, solo quel fendente quasi mortale dato velocemente, in mezzo a decine di persone.

Cosa aveva notato Castle, in aggressioni simili alla sua, cosa c'era che le metteva in risalto rispetto alle centinaia che andavano a riempire le statistiche della criminalità nella città di New York? E lui, ne era diventato vittima casuale o designata, perché?

Era tutto ancora troppo insensato e aleatorio, come molte delle strampalate sue teorie, come avrebbe voluto che fosse stata solo una di queste e non qualcosa di concretamente pericoloso i cui effetti era costretta ad osservare lì davanti a lei, in quella fasciatura che ricopriva l'intero addome celando la ferita profonda che lo aveva quasi ucciso.

Stava lasciando la stanza quando venne raggiunta da Ryan ed Esposito

"Ehi, cosa ci fate qui?"

"Beh anche noi vorremmo vedere come sta, non hai mica l'esclusiva Beckett!"

"No, certo, io..."

"E poi abbiamo bisogno di parlargli al più presto, le aggressioni sono troppe, dovremmo trovare qualche elemento per scremare, e Castle lo aveva trovato di sicuro"

"Sì, avete ragione, solo che non è ancora molto lucido..."

"Cosa ha fatto? Battute inopportune? Ah che ci siamo persi Ryan!"

"Nessuna battuta, solo... uhm ok, aspettiamo che si risvegli, io ho bisogno di un caffè"

"Li lasciò fuori dalla stanza e andò al distributore, ma perché aveva sempre l'impressione che i suoi colleghi vedessero cose inesistenti tra lei e Castle? un conto era Lanie..."

Lupus in fabula, le squillò il cellulare, l'aveva evocata con qualche potere telepatico?

"Hai detto che mi avresti aggiornata e sono qui a fare la muffa"

"Scusa Lanie, ho avuto da fare, poi mi hanno chiamata dall'ospedale..."

"Che è successo?"

"Niente, sta bene... sta meglio, parla a sproposito come al solito..."

"E tu?"

"Io"

"Tu come stai? Prima non m'hai risposto"

"Bene come vuoi che stia? A me non è successo niente, ricordi, è lui che hanno pugnalato a morte"

"Ok, respira su, pensavo che la fase 'è tutta colpa mia' fosse passata quando avesse riaperto i suoi occhietti blu, ma mi sbagliavo evidentemente"

"È... complicato Lanie, lo sai..."

"No, non lo so, e credo di non averlo mai capito tesoro, ma se vuoi sai dove trovarmi, ok?"

"Ok, sì certo, ora... devo andare sono qui anche i ragazzi, per le indagini"

Li trovò tutti e tre impegnati in fitte conversazioni, i due detective s'erano seduti su due sedie che avevano spostato al lato del letto di Castle che, per non essere da meno, s'era fatto alzare lo schienale in modo da poter avere almeno la parvenza di un uomo sano, seduto nel suo letto. Ma lei era l'unica che notava quanto si sforzasse di sembrare più forte di quello che era in realtà? Cos'era rivalsa da uomini duri? Testosterone che scorreva a fiumi? Scemenza?

Rimase indietro, ad ascoltare quello che si dicevano, aveva una strana sensazione, data forse dalla sfuggevolezza di quella faccenda, che il pericolo non fosse passato, affatto

La voce un po' più ferma di Castle si scherniva prima di iniziare il racconto vero e proprio

"Ok io ve lo dico ma, voi aspettate prima di ridere..."

"abbiamo riso a sproposito un po' troppo su questa faccenda Castle, allora, siamo tutto orecchi"

"ok, allora, tra le centinaia e centinaia di aggressioni - guardò i bro e poi raggiunse lei con lo sguardo, senza rimprovero, solo con l'entusiasmo di poter finalmente spiegare la sua teoria, per lei fu l'ennesimo colpo alla sua autostima - sarebbe impossibile capire quali sono quelle che hanno a che fare con i pugnalatori..."

"i pugnalatori? Sono più di uno?"

Ryan ed Esposito si guardarono chiedendosi se fosse troppo presto per parlare con Castle

"probabilmente sì, se incrociate le strade troverete delle ricorrenze, a prima vista non sembra ma poi, ho avuto l'illuminazione: Sono in due, si sono spartiti le strade di NY come fossero una tavola di Backgammon, i 24 triangoli, 12 per ciascun giocatore sono le avenue 1-12esima, usano la 34 strada come spartiacque, solo che invece di portare le loro pedine 'a casa', le spingono verso le punte, gli incroci tra la 34esima e le avenue e lì le assalgono"

"E come t'è venuta questa idea Castle?"

"Tutto è iniziato quando un editor della mia casa editrice,Edison Wallace, è stato aggredito, circa tre settimane fa, era all'incrocio tra la 34 esima e la terza, è quasi morto, anche lui, era scioccato, l'avevano aggredito a mezzogiorno preciso, mentre andava a pranzo come d'abitudine, in locale proprio a quell'incrocio, senza chiedergli nulla, s'è salvato perché aveva un giubbotto imbottito che ha attutito il fendente. Quando me lo hanno raccontato mi sono ricordato d'aver letto di un'aggressione simile qualche giorno prima, tre giorni prima per l'esattezza tra la 34 esima e la prima, salvo l'ora, tardo pomeriggio, mi pare le 18, stessa modalità, solo che stavolta l'uomo era stato ucciso, liquidato come rapina perché non hanno più trovato i documenti, ma mi colpì che fosse un bibliotecario"

"Quindi un editor, un bibliotecario... quanto sei andato avanti Castle, quanti ne hai trovati?"

"Altri quattro... cinque con me..."

"Già... con te... Ma tu eri in quella strada per puro caso, come potevi essere una vittima designata, dovevi trovarti esattamente a quell'incrocio, ad uno ora stabilita..."

"Credo faccia parte della difficoltà del 'gioco', io non ho ancora capito come agiscono, se individuano le vittime, o le trovano a caso tra un ventaglio di persone che devono avere certe caratteristiche, e poi cercare di farle capitare esattamente in quegli incroci"

"Stai dicendo che l'omicidio di quella poveretta a cui hanno sparato era solo un modo per farti essere lì, in quel luogo?"

"Avrebbero dovuto sapere che saremmo intervenuti noi"

"Beh, il territorio ricade nelle competenze del 12°, avevano una buona possibilità che intervenissimo noi"

"Sai cosa significa una cosa simile?"

"Che hanno alzato il tiro, sono disposti a tutto pur di portare avanti il gioco"

"Ascolta Castle, gli altri... chi erano? Sono stati feriti? Uccisi? Noi abbiamo dei nomi magari coincidono..."

"Due feriti, un altro morto sul colpo, dovrei ricordare i loro nomi..." si portò la mano alla testa, che aveva iniziato a girare, si sentiva debole, ma voleva aiutare a tutti i costi

"ehi, se non te la senti, torniamo dopo"

"no, no, allora Jack... Jack Stenton, un segretario di produzione, tra la 34esima e la sesta...e poi un grafico... Simon qualcosa...Mentre il morto... era un aspirante giornalista" sprofondò nel cuscino come se avesse fatto uno sforzo enorme, e probabilmente era così, Kate lo osservava da lontano, fremendo, non aveva fatto domande fino a quel momento, poi si decise "Ne conoscevi qualcuno, a parte l'editor?"

"Uhm, no non direi" rispose subito, cercandola di nuovo con lo sguardo, gli sembrava strano che se ne rimasse così in disparte, ma non era così lucido da farsi troppe domande

"Vorrei capire perché proprio te, non sei certo l'unico scrittore di New York" Kate intanto seguiva un suo ragionamento

"Né il più famoso..." arrivò l'immancabile battuta di Esposito

"Ah, ah ok, non lo so, ma a questo punto forse dovremmo capire se fra me e queste persone c'è qualche nesso che ci sfugge" aveva provato a ridere, bloccandosi all'istante per una fitta, poi era tornato serio e preoccupato, anche per lui c'erano ancora troppi dubbi da dissipare

"Sì, hai ragione"

"Controlliamo di nuovo tutti i nomi, a partire dall'editor, magari ora ricordano qualcosa dell'aggressione..." Kate aveva dato le sue direttive e i Bro si erano alzati scattando verso i loro nuovi compiti "Li contattiamo subito. Ehi, volevamo dirti che... siamo felici che tu ce l'abbia fatta" uscirono col sorriso imbarazzato di chi aveva trovato il coraggio di esprimere un sentimento genuino, poco avvezzi sicuramente a quelle uscite

"Grazie ragazzi, a presto..." li salutò con un cenno e sprofondò la testa nel cuscino, era rimasto solo con Beckett e aveva l'impressione che sarebbe arrivata una ramanzina da un momento all'altro, lei era rimasta con le braccia conserte, poggiata allo stipite della porta per tutto il tempo

"tu non vai con loro?"

"vuoi che vada via?"

La vide schizzare via dallo stipite con cui sembrava essersi fusa, irrigidirsi e increspare la fronte, di nuovo

"no, assolutamente... mi fa piacere se rimani qui"

"oh, ok"

"basta che non mi rimproveri"

"e perché dovrei?"

"non lo so, hai sempre ottimi motivi per farlo, e da come mi guardi..."

"hai la coscienza sporca Castle?"

"no, non sporchissima ecco, ma con te, il passo falso è sempre in agguato..."

"non è vero!"

"uhm, sì che è vero!" fece una smorfia e gli venne istintivo toccarsi il fianco

Nello spazio di una frazione di secondo se la ritrovò al fianco, con un'espressione preoccupata che era tutto un programma "che c'è, stai male, chiamo qualcuno"

"no, e no, volevo solo che ti avvicinassi..."

"sei un idiota" gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla non troppo convinta che avesse fatto apposta, forse la verità era nel mezzo, come al solito

"sai, pensavo..."

"cosa?"

"che forse..."

"forse?"

"dovreste cercare tra i giocatori accaniti di backgammon..."

"ah sì, certo..."

"magari qualcuno è andato fuori di testa... ce ne è traccia on line..."

"sì, forse, è meglio che io vada, a dare una mano ai ragazzi"

"mi è tornato improvvisamente un gran sonno Beckett, perdonami, se non riesco a tenere gli occhi aperti"

Stava di nuovo scivolando nel sonno, gli occhi si chiudevano nonostante lottasse per guardarla ancora un po', aveva iniziato un discorso e poi aveva decisamente deviato argomento, le stava per chiedere di rimanere lì con lui, poi s'era dato del folle, aveva visto il terrore dipingersi sul volto di lei, e aveva sterzato decisamente. S'era concesso un'ultima cosa, l'unica che il suo fisico troppo debole ancora gli permetteva, le prese la mano che lei aveva appoggiato sul letto, vicino alla sua, la strinse, sì, cedere alla stanchezza così era bellissimo.


	4. Chapter 4

Se non fosse stato per i farmaci non avrebbe chiuso occhio, e non tanto per i dolori, quanto per l'ansia che l'aggressione gli aveva scatenato. Era stato tutto così repentino, inaspettato, silenzioso, un attimo prima camminava deciso verso Kate, e l'istante dopo era steso a terra tra le sue braccia, mentre tutta la vita gli passava davanti. Non avrebbe mai voluto indugiare in quei ricordi, soprattutto sull'espressione degli occhi di Beckett di cui ricordava il dolore profondo che tentava invano di celare.

Per lui quella storia non era mai stata un gioco, soprattutto da quando aveva parlato con Edison, l'editor della Black Pawn, aveva sentito il panico nella sua voce e l'aveva colpito anche un'altra cosa, che però Castle non era riuscito a inserire in quel contesto, Edison era terrorizzato che potesse accadere qualcosa alla sua compagna. Avevano fatto i bagagli ed erano andati sulla costa ovest, dalla sorella.

Aveva liquidato quell'atteggiamento come dovuto allo shock per l'aggressione, ma ora, tornava a tormentarlo, come se in tutte quelle sue teorie, mancasse ancora qualcosa.

S'era fatto portare il notebook e aveva iniziato a tirare linee su linee, mettere punti sulla mappa di Manhattan, purtroppo aggiornata all'ultima aggressione che i Bro gli avevano comunicato quella mattina, un uomo ancora non identificato, pugnalato a morte tra la 43esima e la dodicesima avenue, erano a sette vittime ormai, e non riuscivano a fermarli

Scorse pigramente qualche sito di news, per sentirsi meno ingabbiato in quella stanza che mano a mano che si sentiva meglio, diventava sempre più stretta. Finì sul sito del Ledger e per poco non gli venne un colpo, in taglio centrale, tra le prime notizie, quelle messe apposta per catturare più click possibile, c'era una foto che ritraeva lui e Beckett, a terra, mentre lei cercava di soccorrerlo, sopra un titolo a caratteri piuttosto marcati recitava 'LA DETECTIVE E LO SCRITTORE, UNA STORIA D'AMORE FATTA DI LACRIME E SANGUE?'

Cercò il cellulare, aveva scorso velocemente il testo infarcito di riferimenti ai suoi libri, e alla sua casa editrice, non ci aveva messo molto a capire.

Litigò furiosamente con la sua ex-moglie Gina, che gli aveva candidamente confessato che un po' di pubblicità gratis non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno, quando aveva visto quelle foto in rete era stata lei stessa a girarle al Ledger, 'suggerendo' cosa scrivere, per lei era tutto normale, veramente non capiva perché Castle se la prendesse a quel modo, avevano messo in giro notizie peggiori sul suo conto e non si era mai lamentato, ora si trattava di aggiungere pepe e cosa meglio di un amore tra lo scrittore e la sua musa... poi era ovvio che così non fosse o almeno lei se lo augurava, non era certo la donna adatta a lui...

Beckett arrivò sul finale della telefonata, felice di aver evitato i preamboli, _come stai e tu_ , le sembrava che ogni vota che andavano sul personale, anche in modo banale, si aprissero squarci che potessero risucchiarla definitivamente verso... quell'uomo impossibile! Meno contenta di quello che aveva dovuto ascoltare, capì al volo cosa stava accadendo, aveva visto i giornali, ma non ne aveva fatto cenno sperando che la bufera passasse da sola, preoccupata sull'effetto che avrebbe fatto a Castle ancora convalescente, a cui era stato chiaramente detto di non agitarsi né affaticarsi.

"Mi dispiace Beckett, so quanto detesti queste cose... ma Gina è..."

Era veramente mortificato, come fosse stata colpa sua, le fece tenerezza e cercò di cambiare discorso

"non importa Castle, cosa fai con quelle mappe?"

"davvero? Non t'importa? Ok... ehm, gioco"

"come 'giochi'?"

"vieni a vedere, mi sono ricordato di aver fatto alcune partite a Backgammon, durante il college credo..."

Spinse un tasto e lo schermo del notebook si illuminò mostrando la pianta di Manhattan, poi un altro tasto e iniziarono a disegnarsi alcune linee sulla mappa, dei triangoli ai cui vertici appariva un nome

"avevo iniziato a farlo alcune settimane fa, volevo portarvelo per convincervi che non mi stavo inventando nulla... non ho fatto in tempo..."

Kate abbassò la testa per qualche secondo, cercando di cacciare quel senso di colpa che ogni tanto s'impossessava di lei, in quella faccenda era stata di una leggerezza non da lei, aveva accuratamente evitato di dare il minimo credito alle parole di Castle, sin dall'inizio, se solo invece gli avesse dato retta... si schiarì la voce, si sedette accanto a lui avvicinandosi alla mappa, osservandola in silenzio, mentre continuavano ad apparire, nomi e segni che Rick stava aggiungendo in diretta

"siamo a un quarto delle vittime ormai, sette, ma c'è qualcosa che non torna... a questo punto dovremmo essere in grado di capire dove colpiranno, prevedere le loro mosse, come avevo fatto io... invece..."

"uhm, non so, abbiamo messo pattuglie ad ogni incrocio, ma è ovvio che non sia sufficiente, la vittima di questa mattina ad esempio, la pattuglia era passata da lì solo venti minuti prima"

"lo sai, mi sono scervellato, ho cercato di capire cosa può aver spinto due persone a mettere su questa mattanza, e credo che la chiave sia nella simbologia del Backgammon, è un gioco molto antico e si basa sulla contrapposizione, nero-bianco, bene-male, la lotta sempre presente nelle vicende umane. Altri leggono nella scansione del piano di gioco i cicli della vita umana, bianco e nero come alternanza del giorno e della notte, della vita e della morte, il fluire del tempo, i coni sono dodici come i mesi, le trenta pedine i giorni del mese, il lancio dei dadi le sfere celesti e poi l'esito di una partita non può essere pianificato a priori così come il successo nella vita.

La sorte è importante quanto l'ingegno, ed è necessario saper sfruttare quanto concesso dal "fato" (identificato nei dadi) per poter sconfiggere l'avversario. Per vincere infatti è necessario ottimizzare i lanci più fortunati, minimizzando al contempo i danni di quelli meno favorevoli

"Ma questo non spiega la scelta delle vittime, perché proprio voi..."

"c'è una frase, che mi è tornata in mente da quando ho parlato con Edgar ' _Due giocatori. Due lati. Uno è la luce, l'altro l'oscurità. E se luce e oscurità fossero dentro ognuno di noi?'_ ma non riesco a ricordare dove l'ho letta o sentita pronunciare"

"hai provato a cercare su internet? Lo usi per qualsiasi cosa... soprattutto per scaricare app inutili..."

"non sono mai inutili... e no, sono talmente stonato ancora, che confesso, non c'avevo pensato, cosa farei senza di te"

"smettila Castle, non mi avrai con un po' di piaggeria..."

"ok, c'ho provato... allora cerchiamo..."

Digitò prima la frase intera, senza ottenere nulla di interessante, poi solo le prime parole mettendole tra virgolette e uscì qualcosa di familiare, un nome

"professor George Baldon... psicologia cognitiva e comportamentale... ne hai mai sentito parlare?"

"Baldon... uhm, non mi sembra, ma quella copertina di libro, aspetta! Oddio lo avevo quasi cancellato dalla mente! quindici anni fa, partecipai ad un master, me lo impose la casa editrice che mi aveva appena comprato i diritti di un libro, nel caso in cui le vendite non fossero andate bene, avrei lavorato per loro, in altri settori... Alexis era piccola, non potevo rifiutarmi e fu anche interessante e c'era uno dei docenti che era fissato con i testi di Baldon... non faceva che fare esempi strambi, e molti erano proprio presi dal funzionamento di giochi come il Backgammon! sparì a metà semestre per un lutto ci dissero... poi scoprimmo che gli avevano ucciso la figlia, una brutta storia"

"Aspetta un attimo Castle, ricordi il titolo del master? E dove si teneva?"

"Certo, Master of Science in Publishing, alla Pace University qui a New York"

Mentre parlava Kate digitava sulla tastiera, alla fine schioccò le mani soddisfatta

"ecco qui, guarda i nomi di chi ha conseguito il Master nel tuo anno"

"oddio, ma io non mi ricordo per nulla di loro, Stenton, Welby di certo non è una coincidenza, ma gli altri? Non ci sono"

"potrebbero aver seguito il master l'anno prima... aspetta...eccoli, ci sono tutti!"

"dovremmo controllare tutti gli altri, potrebbero esserci potenziali vittime..."

"ecco perché lavorate tutti nello stesso ambito, abbiamo trovato un filo conduttore, ora dobbiamo capire il movente e chi c'è dietro ma siamo vicini! Chiamo i ragazzi e gli faccio controllare tutti questi nomi!"

Le venne spontaneo abbracciarlo salvo poi pentirsene immediatamente dopo, quando sentì che anche le braccia di lui avevano accolto quello slancio, ma che diavolo stavano facendo? Cercò di ricomporsi prese il cellulare iniziò a fare chiamate aggrappandosi al caso per non pensare a quanto fosse stato corroborante quell'abbraccio

Lui rimase sul letto a studiarla, chiedendosi se quel tira e molla li avrebbe fatti impazzire entrambi prima o poi

"Quei nomi ci hanno aperto una specie di vaso di Pandora ragazzi"

"E sembrerebbe che la storia sia iniziata molto prima che tre settimane fa"

"Quanto prima?"

"Almeno due mesi"

"Abbiamo rintracciato almeno altri cinque nomi nomi"

"Quindi siamo a dodici... tutti... morti?"

"È questa la cosa strana, tutti e cinque aggrediti, uno morto sul colpo, ma gli altri quattro, erano sopravvissuti ai fendenti, sono morti a distanza di qualche giorno e per cause diverse dalla pugnalata"

"Cosa?"

"Aspettate un minuto ...nel Backgammon ci sono 15 pedine a testa giusto?"

"sì esatto, 15 per ogni giocatore"

"quindi significa che le vittime dovrebbero essere 30 in tutto?"

"Sì, esatto"

"Ma le mosse, qui sembra averle fatte solo il giocatore diciamo rosso, insomma quello che si sposta dalla 34esima verso sud, vedi, qui e qui, qui, mai verso nord, quindi l'altro giocatore cosa sta facendo?"

"Uhm, non lo avevo notato... aspetta, fammi tirare fuori l'elenco"

Le immagini inviate dal distretto con l'anagrafica delle diverse vittime scorrevano veloci sullo schermo, queste sono le sette vittime di cui eravamo a conoscenza fino ad oggi, di cui quattro feriti e tre uccisi

"Allora, a parte me, abbiamo, sicuri

Jordan Welby, bibliotecario, 37 anni, sposato, morto

Edison Wallace, editor, 41 anni, ha una compagna, ferito

Jack Stenton, segretario di produzione, 40 anni, separato in via di divorzio, ferito

Simon Milton, grafico, 35 anni, sposato, ferito

Scott Randall, giornalista, 36 anni, fidanzato, ferito e poi deceduto

oggi un nuovo omicidio, stanno ancora capendo chi fosse, e questi altri cinque tutti morti ma successivamente... uhm"

"e questo a cosa ci porta?"

"c'è una cosa che Edison ha continuato a dirmi ed io non capivo, ma, non può essere..."

"Cosa Castle?"

"le compagne, mogli, fidanzate... se fossero loro le altre quindici pedine?"

"Sì, tornerebbe, ma tu come ti inseriresti in questo gruppo? ... o si contano anche le ex mogli?"

"Ah, ah, ah touché detective! Comunque Edison, era spaventato che potesse accadere qualcosa alla compagna, sono letteralmente fuggiti da New York, è praticamente l'unica cosa che mi ha detto, deve sapere qualcosa, devono averlo minacciato, bisogna parlare con lui!"

Kate prese immediatamente il telefono, iniziò a camminare su e giù per la stanza "Esposito tu e Ryan, ricontattate i feriti, chiedete loro se sono capitate cose particolari alle loro, mogli, compagne, senza allarmarli per favore e cercate di contattare i familiari dei deceduti, chiedete la stessa cosa"

"ok, ma cosa?"

"fatelo e basta! Crediamo che il gioco sia molto più complesso, ah rintracciate Edison e iniziate con lui"

Riattaccò cercando lo sguardo di Castle che sembrava perso a contemplare le pieghe delle lenzuola

"cosa c'è Castle?"

"no, niente, è tutto ok, ho solo un brutto presentimento"

"vedrai che li fermeremo, e tu dovresti pensare solo a rimetterti"

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, poi Castle sembrò rianimarsi

"aiutami"

"che vuoi fare?"

"scendere da questo letto, non ne posso più, per favore! Lo vedi sono libero da fili e tubi vari, mi sento meglio, il dottor Crow ha detto che quando me la sentivo..."

"ok, dai, appoggiati qui, attento, lo sai che se perdi l'equilibrio mi seppellirai con la tua mole, vero"

"adoro quando esprimi tutto il tuo spirito di sacrificio, per il tuo partner poi..."

"sei un idiota"

Nel pomeriggio le informazioni arrivarono portate di persona da Esposito, avevano trasformato la stanza di Castle in una specie di zona operativa

"Non ci sono buone notizie, vero?" lo incalzò Beckett non appena vide la sua espressione contratta e lui confermò con un cenno prima di iniziare il resoconto "in tutto dieci donne, nove se si esclude la compagna di Edison, insomma due sono state aggredite... le altre no"

"aspetta, scommetto che sono..." Castle riaprì l'elenco sul notebook poi sparò i nomi "la moglie di Jack Stenton, e quella di Milton forse, ma non quella di Randall, giusto?"

"sì esatto, come hai fatto... comunque non sono stati assalti all'arma bianca o almeno non solo, colpite con quello che capita, una strangolata, l'altra un colpo di pistola al cuore e il dato singolare è che è sono state trovate in due strade diverse a nord della 34esima, ma stavolta sembra che le aggressioni non siano avvenuta lì, almeno la moglie di Stenton, ce l'hanno scaricata, non c'è sangue, stanno controllando al suo appartamento..."

"penso che ci sia qualcosa legato al 'sacrificio', chi è morto è come se avesse già pagato, chi è sopravvissuto viene messo davanti ad una scelta atroce"

"esatto Castle, ho appena finito di parlare con Edison e vi assicuro non è stato facile" era apparso anche Ryan, con l'inseparabile blocchetto degli appunti tra le mani

"Ryan, dicci tutto"

"insomma, alla fine si è convinto a parlare, due giorni dopo l'aggressione ha ricevuto due pedine di Backgammon, una nera e l'altra bianca con un piccolo foglio su cui era scritto 'tu o Lisa?' Lisa è la compagna, per questo sono fuggiti"

"e gli altri? Avranno ricevuto la stessa minaccia?"

"penso proprio di sì... Stenton stava divorziando, magari lui e la moglie si odiavano, non avrà voluto sacrificarsi, mentre Randall, probabilmente s'è fatto uccidere per salvare la moglie..." Beckett portava avanti un ragionamento che per quanto calzante, non le piaceva affatto dove portava

"Anche io... devo tornare a casa a controllare..." Rick si stava agitando

"No, andiamo noi Castle"

"Ma..."

"Ma niente... non ti muovi da questa stanza" Beckett fu abbastanza autoritaria da convincerlo, si sedette sul letto visibilmente contrariato e preoccupato, scuoteva la testa "Ma chi diavolo sono questi assassini!"

"Ryan, chiama una pattuglia, mandala a casa di Castle a controllare la posta e mettiamo sotto scorta tutte le possibili vittime, anche Gina"

"Gina?"

"Certo, e chi altri? o hai qualche altra conquista più recente da segnalare?"

"No, ma io e Gina non stiamo insieme" lo disse quasi contrariato, come poteva Beckett pensare una cosa simile, ebbe la risposta, piccata, un secondo dopo, e si rese conto di essere un idiota

"Scusa Castle, non sono aggiornata sulla tua vita privata e forse non lo sono neanche gli assassini"

Rimase immobile a guardarli fare telefonate concitate, si sentiva inquieto, continuava a sfuggirgli qualcosa e detestava constatare che Kate desse per scontato che lui e Gina stessero ancora insieme, ma lui non aveva fatto o detto nulla per farle pensare il contrario

Esposito e Ryan erano usciti per coordinare ricerche e protezione delle vittime, erano di nuovo soli, entrambi tradivano un nervosismo palpabile, fu Rick a rompere il silenzio, ma sembrava esternare pensieri ad alta voce

"Quindi ora sappiamo che chi è morto sul colpo ha di fatto salvato la sua compagna, chi è sopravvissuto deve scegliere se farsi ammazzare o mettere in pericolo l'altra persona...e i primi cinque... si sono sacrificati..."

"E come se tra i due giocatori chi uccide fa più punti, non sempre ci riescono, come con te"

"Ma io... non ho ricevuto nessuna pedina, nessuna minaccia... i tuoi non hanno trovato nulla a casa tra la mia posta"

"Non ancora, forse perché sei qui in ospedale, sei controllato, mi sembra che questi killer non abbiano problemi di tempo, agiscono quando sanno di poterlo fare"

"Allora devo tornare a casa" si alzò dal letto quasi di scatto, in preda ad un'ansia palabile

"No è escluso"

"Sì invece, Beckett"

La discussione venne interrotta dal cellulare di Rick che iniziò a squillare, rispose col viva voce quando vide chi era, voleva che Kate ascoltasse

"cosa hai combinato Richard? perché ho la polizia alla porta?" la voce quasi isterica di Gina riempì la stanza

"è per la tua sicurezza...Gina" il tono di voce volutamente più calmo di quanto Castle non tradisse coi gesti

"la mia sicurezza !?" continuava ad urlare, come se non ci fosse altro modo di comunicare

"dimentichi quello che mi è successo? Eppure lo hai usato eccome per fare pubblicità!"

"Non sputare nel piatto in cui mangi Richard!"

"ok, pensa quello che vuoi, ma ci sono dei pazzi assassini che hanno preso di mira alcuni uomini e... le loro compagne"

"e io e te cosa c'entriamo? Non lo sanno che mi hai messo alla porta quest'estate? vuoi che faccia un comunicato stampa?"

"no Gina, non sappiamo se sono al corrente... ha riattaccato" Castle buttò il cellulare sul letto, inutile tentativo di sfogare la frustrazione di avere a che fare con quella donna

"l'hai messa alla porta?"

"si era autoinvitata Beckett, ed io stupidamente l'ho lasciata fare, tanto non..."

"tanto non?"

"cosa avevo da perdere, tu stavi con Demming, era un modo per non sentirmi solo, il più sbagliato in assoluto!"

"oh, capisco"

"no, Beckett, non so se capisci stavolta" lo vide stringere i pugni, quella storia stava dando alla testa a un po' tutti

Lei non trovò le parole adatte per rispondere, forse per la prima volta stava capendo benissimo cosa fosse successo quell'inizio d'estate, erano stati entrambi ciechi e ostinati

"Castle, io..."

"Lasciamo stare Beckett, sono stanco, è stata una giornata decisamente piena"

"hai ragione, ok allora, ti lascio riposare e non preoccuparti, anche se si opporrà la terremo sotto controllo, nessuno le farà del male"

Uscì così velocemente da non consentirgli di replicare, perché tra loro era sempre tutto così difficile! Sospirò lasciandosi andare sul letto, sì era stanchissimo e dolorante e detestava stare lontano da lei, ma non glielo aveva detto, anzi forse le aveva fatto capire il contrario.

Si addormentò pensando a quel gioco lugubre in cui era invischiato, mancava ancora dei pezzi, perché lui, perché tutti quegli altri uomini.

Si svegliò all'alba, di soprassalto, la mente ci mise poco a riannodare i fili dei pensieri interrotti bruscamente la sera prima, nonostante la stanchezza accese il notebook, voleva risolvere, salvare più vite possibili, compresa la sua, cosa avrebbe fatto quando sarebbero arrivate le due pedine anche per lui? Avrebbe mai potuto lasciare che uccidessero Gina? Ovviamente no, non era Stenton.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sei un irresponsabile" lo aveva raggiunto al loft, era su tutte le furie, soprattutto perché aveva dovuto apprenderlo da Esposito, lui non si era neanche premurato di avvertirla di quella decisione sconsiderata

"Non è vero"

"Sì che lo sei, uscire dall'ospedale prima del tempo..."

"Ah è questo il problema, ed io che pensavo non fossi d'accordo che facessi da esca"

"Esatto, è per questo! cosa ti... cosa Vi è saltato in mente, deve esserci un altro modo"

"E perdere l'occasione di fare l'eroe"

"Sei serio?"

"No, ma non ho resistito a dirlo per farti infuriare"

"Non serve che ti sforzi più del dovuto, sono già arrabbiata!"

Quella mattina, all'alba, aveva cercato ossessivamente notizie sulle persone coinvolte in quel master di tanti anni prima, il professore che poi aveva lasciato il corso a causa dell'uccisione della figlia era morto anni prima, peccato, poteva essere una pista e invece, un altro buco nell'acqua.

Altro elemento anomalo era il fatto che a lui non avessero ancora rivolto alcuna minaccia, nessuna strana busta era stata recapitata e si era convinto che il problema fosse legato non solo al fatto di stare ancora in ospedale, ma soprattutto che ci fossero troppi poliziotti intorno a lui.

Doveva essere solo, attaccabile, sapeva che Kate non sarebbe stata d'accordo, per questo aveva chiamato i Bro, ed ora scontava la scelta d'averla scavalcata.

"Ok, riassumiamo, 12 aggressioni individuate, a cui ora dobbiamo aggiungere gli omicidi delle due donne, io sono l'unico a cui ancora non è stato recapitato nulla e questo non è affatto normale"

"pensi che ora che sei qui lo faranno?"

"Lo spero, e mi auguro di riuscire a farli uscire allo scoperto in qualche modo. Vedi ripensavo a quella frase di Baldon, _Due giocatori. Due lati. Uno è la luce, l'altro l'oscurità. E se luce e oscurità fossero dentro ognuno di noi?'_ credo che sia lì la chiave, loro assalgono le vittime, ok, ma credo che l'intento non sia ucciderle sul colpo, mi sono convinto che quelli siano stati incidenti, loro vogliono che la vittima subisca il trauma e poi venga sottoposta a quella scelta, e a quel punto la responsabilità è della vittima stessa e loro diventano meri osservatori e poi esecutori, sembra quasi un esperimento..."

Effettivamente, parlando con Stenton, Edison e Milton abbiamo scoperto che impongono alla vittima di dover dichiarare la scelta fatta, a Stenton hanno recapitato un cellulare usa e getta, ci ha detto che il cellulare ha squillato, una voce registrata gli ha intimato di richiamare entro pochi minuti per comunicare la sua scelta, altrimenti avrebbero ucciso l'ex moglie e lui, invece, ha buttato il cellulare nella pattumiera, dice che era convinto fosse uno scherzo..."

"stessa cosa per Milton ricevette la chiamata, ma si fece prendere dal panico gli cadde il cellulare, lo danneggiò, non sapeva quale numero avrebbe dovuto richiamare... poveraccio"

"La moglie non era con lui, altrimenti forse sarebbero scappati anche loro"

"Ma non poteva chiamarla? Avvertirla..."

"Lo fece, e lei andò subito alla polizia a raccontare l'accaduto, ma non avevano prove... presero la denuncia e non fecero niente altro, passarono tre giorni, pensavano non sarebbe più accaduto niente e invece la donna sparì, per riapparire cadavere il giorno dopo, il resto è storia"

"È come se avesse ricevuto un marchio di morte, non è importante il momento, sarebbe stata uccisa prima o poi, probabilmente lo hanno fatto appena ne hanno avuto l'opportunità"

"Nessuno dei due ha parlato con i killer quindi, non sappiamo nulla delle istruzioni..."

"Gli unici che hanno portato a termine quelle telefonate non possono più raccontarci nulla, hanno scelto di morire"

"Già"

"Già"

"vedete? Il fato, questi stanno giocando a fare gli dei..."

"Ha ragione Castle, Beckett, cosa c'è di meglio che aspettarli, attirarli in una trappola e prenderli?" Esposito intervenne nella discussione, incalzato da Ryan "hai detto tu che dovremmo tentarle tutte e questa, insomma, va provata"

"Sì"

"Sì"

"NO"

"Come no, Beckett, se provano a contattarlo o a finirlo li becchiamo"

"'finirlo'. Ehm grazie per il colorito appoggio Ryan"

"È escluso"

"Perché?"

"Lo devo ripetere? Perché è pericoloso, è un civile, non si può"

Si era allontanata dal gruppo, raggiunta subito da Castle che ora le parlava a bassa voce, lasciando che gli desse le spalle

"Non avrai paura che mi accada qualcosa"

"Sì, no, non è questo il punto"

"Sei sicura che non sia questo il punto?"

"smettila di giocare con me Castle!"

"io non sto affatto giocando..."

"beh allora noi scendiamo a dare le ultime istruzioni alla pattuglia sotto copertura..."

Ryan ed Esposito li lasciarono soli nel loft, scivolando silenziosi fuori dalla porta

"devo andare anche io, immagino, niente poliziotti, no?"

"Beckett, andrà tutto bene, ci sono due uomini qui sotto"

"non basta"

"ma certo che b..."

"smettila, cosa credi che sia un gioco?" l'aveva superato dandogli le spalle, fremeva di rabbia, possibile che non si rendesse conto, non comprendesse la pericolosità di quella situazione, le parole fluirono più veloci di quanto avesse voluto, si sarebbe dovuta fermare lì, ma non ci riuscì, stavolta no "Ti hanno già quasi ammazzato Castle, sei stato molto fortunato, non è come nei tuoi romanzi ok, dove puoi far resuscitare il protagonista con _escamotage_ al limite della credulità"

"Lo so" lui si era fatto più vicino ma non osava toccarla, era un fascio di nervi, era evidente, si girò all'improvviso verso di lui, portandosi le mani alle tempie con un gesto di stizza

"E allora perché ti comporti come se fosse tutto un gioco? Mi stai facendo impazzire"

"Scusami, è il mio modo per esorcizzare... e poi pensavo di alleggerire un po' l'atmosfera..." cercò di abbozzare un sorriso, era vero, detestava vederla in quello stato, soprattutto se era a causa sua

"Cosa vuoi alleggerire? Eh? Sai come mi sono sentita quando mi sei crollato davanti? Il sangue che non si fermava e tu che blateravi frasi senza senso sul caffè" aveva fatto un passo indietro per rimettere a posto le distanze fisiche, anche se con quelle parole aveva inavvertitamente accorciato e di molto quelle tra le loro due anime

"Non erano senza senso, non è mai stato senza senso, al contrario"

"Cosa stai dicendo Castle?"

"Che per me è una cosa piuttosto seria, quella del caffè, intendo"

"Uhm, seria" lo guardava sospettosa, non capiva, o non voleva capire fino in fondo, ma ormai stavano mettendo le carte in tavola, tra un po' non ci sarebbe stato molto dietro cui nascondersi, lo sapevano, entrambi

"È il mio trucco quotidiano di strapparti un sorriso, rubartelo, anche di quelli che fai sotto i baffi o quando mi giro e tu pensi che non mi accorga, tutti miei"

"Fermati Castle, non andare oltre" aveva alzato una mano davanti a lei, per bloccarlo, si ritrovò a toccare la stoffa della camicia, a percepire il suo respiro, la cassa toracica che si muoveva lenta sotto le fasciature

"Mi fermo, ma solo perché non è necessario aggiungere altro" le aveva preso delicatamente il viso tra le mani, attendendo una prova di fuga che non avvenne, le scacciò una lacrima che era scesa forse per rabbia, o troppa commozione, o entrambe le cose

"Sei impossibile"

"Anche tu"

Finì la frase sulle sue labbra, dio che meraviglia il suo sapore! Sentì la testa svuotarsi all'improvviso, dimentica di tutti i giochi di parole, i doppi sensi, gli ammiccamenti di cui s'erano nutriti in quegli anni, c'era solo una specie di luce che riempiva tutti gli spazi, una sorta di perfezione a cui non avrebbe mai voluto porre fine. Lei si staccò solo il tempo necessario per cercare i suoi occhi, come se volesse sincerarsi che fosse tutto vero, e non un sogno, perché era stato troppo perfetto, come se avesse trovato finalmente una cosa che stava cercando da sempre, senza sapere però di stare cercandola.

"mi fai girare la testa Kate Beckett"

"ho paura di non essere io, Castle, ma il tuo fisico che reclama riposo"

"era più romantica la mia versione"

Lo aiutò a sedersi sul suo divano, era bianco come uno straccio, troppe emozioni, troppo presto, scosse la testa, non ancora del tutto convinta che avessero fatto la scelta giusta, era troppo debole per potersi difendere da solo

Certo l'idea era che neanche si sarebbero dovuti avvicinare a lui, ma c'erano ancora troppi elementi di quella faccenda che non erano stati collocati a dovere, era tutto troppo sfuggente e impossibile da prevedere, quindi pericoloso

Rimase ancora qualche minuto, non avevano più nominato Gina, che usufruiva di una scorta personale, come tutte le altre persone ancora coinvolte in quella storia.

Era spiacevole pensare che prima o poi sarebbe arrivata la minaccia, quella scelta impossibile da fare, tra la vita dell'uno o dell'altra, Kate sperava che non si arrivasse a quello, non voleva che Castle si mettesse in pericolo e soprattutto dovesse rischiare per una donna che non lo amava, quasi si vergognava di quei pensieri al limite dell'egoismo, conosceva Castle e sapeva che non avrebbe permesso che nessuno potesse soffrire, neanche il suo peggior nemico, e quella donna dai modi magari discutibili, era comunque stata sua moglie, l'aveva amata, forse anche molto di recente, e lei non poteva cambiare le cose, poteva solo cercare di evitare che accadesse l'irreparabile.

Quando fu il momento di andare cercò in tutti i modi di farsi promettere che non avrebbe fatto colpi di testa, che li avrebbe avvertiti non appena fosse stato contattato

"Castle, quando arriverà la busta..."

"Lo so Beckett, vi avvertirò, ma è chiaro che non posso non rispondere alla chiamata, una non risposta loro la prendono per un rifiuto..."

"Sì lo so Castle, raddoppieremo la scorta a Gina, poi ci farai sapere che istruzioni ti hanno dato, ti seguiremo... e, per favore, non agire da solo"

"ascolta Beckett, non sono un pazzo suicida, prometto che non farò cavolate, ti fa stare meglio?"

"no, ma credo di non poter pretendere di più"

Nessuno dei due sapeva quanto tempo ci avrebbero messo i killer a fare la loro mossa, e non sarebbe stato troppo presto perché probabilmente dovevano essere certi che Castle fosse vulnerabile. Si salutarono sulla porta con la strana sensazione che non si sarebbero più rivisti, tremenda, nefasta sensazione, che entrambi tentarono di nascondere all'altro, un sorriso, nulla di più.


	6. Chapter 6

Non vedeva nessuno del distretto da tre giorni, si erano inviati dei messaggi e niente altro, quelli scambiati con Kate avevano spesso valicato i confini professionali, non riuscivano a rimanere distaccati, magari provavano a stemperare con qualche battuta, ma nessuno dei due era molto in vena di farne, si sforzavano solo perché credevano facesse bene all'altro.

Avevano provato anche a battere alcune piste, da idee che venivano di volta in volta a Castle o Beckett su chi potessero essere i killer, stavano aspettando di poter incontrare Baldon in persona, l'autore del famoso libro a cui si era ispirato l'enigmatico professore del master di Castle. Perché avevano scoperto che i due si conoscevano, anzi di più, avevano proprio collaborato a delle ricerche sperimentali, e a Castle era venuto in mente che forse l'uccisione della figlia poteva rientrare nel cerchio di quella mattanza che avevano ripreso con loro.

Era una delle tante idee, campata in aria tanto quanto altre, ma non avevano altre piste e iniziarono a battere quella. E qualcosa scoprirono in effetti, il professore s'era ucciso e aveva lasciato una lettera piena di frasi di rimorso, su scelte sbagliate, recriminazioni, rimanendo sul vago, ma dentro la busta aveva lasciato anche due pedine, una bianca ed una nera!

Forse si stavano avvicinando e Beckett sperava di arrivare ai killer prima che partisse la minaccia a Castle, ma non fu così, una sera, in modo del tutto inaspettato, arrivò la busta, Rick se la ritrovò davanti alla porta dopo aver sentito suonare, non c'era nessuno, solo quella busta gialla con scritto sopra 'per il signor Castle'

Prese immediatamente il telefono per avvertire gli altri, riuscì solo a dire "Ragazzi, è arrivata la busta" perché mentre Esposito gli ricordava il da farsi "Mettiti i guanti come ti abbiamo detto Castle e aprila" il telefono al suo interno squillò immediatamente, non lasciandogli altro tempo, poggiò il suo cellulare, scartò la busta di corsa, prese in mano il cellulare usa e getta che continuava a squillare, rispose

"Pronto chi parla?"

Una voce registrata iniziò a snocciolare una serie di istruzioni che lui ascoltò col cuore che batteva forte, mentre cercava il foglietto con la fatidica domanda

" _Richiama tra cinque minuti per dare la tua risposta_

 _Non avvertire la polizia, o lei morirà qualsiasi cosa tu deciderai_

 _Non devi parlare neanche lei, in nessun modo, o lei morirà qualsiasi cosa deciderai_ "

Scosse la busta, caddero le due pedine una nera, l'altra bianca, prese il foglio pensando di sapere cosa avrebbe letto, ma quando le parole vergate a mano in bella calligrafia, scorsero davanti ai suoi occhi il sangue gli si gelò istantaneamente nelle vene

Sentì la voce gracchiante di Esposito che continuava a chiedergli cosa stava succedendo, ricordò le istruzioni, riattaccò immediatamente. Lesse quelle righe mille volte, non era impazzito c'era proprio scritto 'Tu o Kate?'

Come avevano fatto i killer a capire un sentimento che lui ancora tentava di negare a sé stesso... ma certo il titolo di giornale!

Ora comprendeva benissimo chi l'aveva preceduto, amare qualcuno più di sé stessi, non si tratta neanche di doverci pensare, non è una scelta è così, è naturale, lei deve vivere, punto.

Ed erano chiari anche i termini di quella scelta, doveva richiamare col cellulare usa e getta ad un numero entro cinque minuti, o lei sarebbe diventata la preda dei due Killer, non c'era tempo.

Spinse il tasto di richiamata del numero, attese che qualcuno rispondesse, aveva la bocca riarsa dall'ansia

 _"Signor Castle, ero sicuro che avrebbe chiamato"_

"Bastardi, perché fate questo?"

L'uomo ignorò le sue rimostranze _"Aspetto la sua scelta signor Castle, tutto ciò che lei da adesso in poi sceglierà di fare è sua responsabilità"_

"Sì, sì prendete me, e lasciate stare Kate"

 _"Bene, ah signor Castle, se viene con la polizia, lei morirà comunque, siamo intesi_ "

"Sì, certo, solo io"

 _"Quando riattaccherà riceverà le indicazioni su dove inizierà il suo ultimo viaggio, se non si presenta, Kate Beckett morirà, ovviamente_ "

Lasciò il foglietto sul tavolo del suo studio perché potessero trovarlo, a cose fatte, non poteva rischiare. Ne vergò uno di suo pugno, per lei, e uscì.

Era corsa al loft, lo aveva trovato deserto, aveva imprecato silenziosamente, se lo sentiva, sapeva che se fosse arrivata la minaccia lui avrebbe agito senza avvertirli. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene. E dopo quella strana telefonata fatta ai Bro non c'era voluto molto a capire...

Scese correndo al piano interrato, al garage, lo trovò accanto alla Mercedes forse aveva ancora una chance di fermarlo, di convincerlo e di certo non aiutava sapere che stava andando a farsi ammazzare per una donna che continuava a sfruttarlo solo per denaro.

Lo chiamò facendo rimbombare le pareti dell'autorimessa

Sentire il suo nome gridato a quel modo lo bloccò per qualche istante, sperava di evitare quel confronto, temeva di tradirsi, c'era troppo da perdere

Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi, mise la mano nella tasca, si era preparato a quell'evenienza, immaginava che Beckett si sarebbe precipitata dopo quella telefonata troncata in malo modo

"È arrivata la minaccia, vero?"

"Beckett..."

"Stai andando, per lei"

"Kate, per favore"

Sentirsi chiamare per nome, in quel momento fu come una coltellata nel petto, forse non era neanche quell'inusuale intimità, era il tono, un indecifrabile vibrato che squassava l'anima

"Deve esserci un altro modo"

"Sai benissimo che non c'è, ho pochi minuti per presentarmi, da solo, poi scatterà la vendetta"

Cercava di non guardarla negli occhi, ma avanzò verso di lei, si odiava per quello che stava per fare, ma non aveva scelta

"È sotto protezione... non la raggiungeranno"

"Credimi, lo faranno ed io non me lo perdonerei mai"

"La ami, non è vero?"

Fu costretto a guardarla stavolta, erano vicinissimi, rispose pregando che non capisse, sperando che avrebbe compreso, dopo, solo dopo

"Sì, e andrei all'inferno per la donna il cui nome è scritto sul quel foglietto, quindi... perdonami"

Il click delle manette la colse del tutto alla sprovvista, ce l'aveva fatta, l'aveva ingannata, si ritrovò il polso avvolto dal metallo, l'altro capo serrato alla maniglia della Mercedes.

"Non andare ti prego Rick, lascia che ti aiuti almeno!"

Lui le dava le spalle ormai, lo vide tentennare per un secondo, prendere un respiro "magari, riuscirò a fermarli!", poi si diresse verso la Ferrari, mise in moto e sparì veloce dalla sua vista, lì sarebbe stata al sicuro, aveva chiamato il suo portiere avvertendolo di correre in aiuto di un detective in garage.

"maledizione Rick! io ti amo!"

Lo urlò anche se sapeva benissimo che non lo avrebbe sentito, anche se era costretta a vederlo sacrificarsi per un'altra donna, lo amava e non ci poteva fare nulla. Dovette scacciare alcune lacrime di rabbia, poi vide il portiere correre nella sua direzione, aveva la chiave delle manette, Rick aveva pensato a tutto pur di tagliarla fuori e al contempo preservarla.

Risalì al loft sperando che Castle avesse lasciato qualche indizio, era stordita da quello che le aveva detto, doveva amare davvero tanto Gina per decidere di rischiare tutto lei, sospirò pesantemente, le faceva quasi male respirare per il peso che le era calato sul petto, non aveva capito fino a quel momento, aveva sperato, dopo quel bacio... e ora stava andando a farsi ammazzare!

Trovò i due fogli sulla sua scrivania, li lesse, si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, sentì il sangue affluire troppo velocemente alla testa, ' _Sì, e andrei all'inferno per la donna il cui nome è scritto sul quel foglietto'_ , maledetto testone!

L'altro foglio era scritto di pugno da Castle, riconobbe la scrittura

 _immagino che questa si possa ritenere la dichiarazione d'amore peggiore di tutti i tempi Kate, ma tant'è, ti amo_.

 _Rick_

 _p.s. non provare a cercarmi, ti uccideranno, io gli renderò le cose difficili, lo prometto_


	7. Chapter 7

Stringeva ancora nella mano il foglio scritto da Castle, Esposito e Ryan erano arrivati con gli uomini della scientifica sperando di trovare qualche traccia sulla busta e sul suo contenuto, lei aveva chiesto solo un minuto, si era chiusa in bagno, era rimasta con le mani poggiate sul piano di marmo, le testa inclinata verso il basso, cercando il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio, e di leggere la verità nei suoi stessi occhi, cedere in modo definitivo a tutto l'amore che provava per Richard Castle.

Alla fine rialzò la testa, il foglio era ancora lì chiuso nel palmo, e parlò, a lui, a sé stessa, ad entrambi forse "e tu pensi che questo mi possa fermare Rick Castle, maledetto testone, non hai l'esclusiva dell'atto eroico, io ti vengo a cercare, possibilmente a salvare per poi farti scontare tutto questo dolore!"

Uscì dal bagno e iniziò a impartire ordini

Dovevano interrogare Baldon, anche se ormai aveva superato l'ottantina, doveva sapere qualcosa, tutta la faccenda era legata alla sua figura, ci sarebbe stato tempo, dopo, di farsi dare un mandato, ma lo voleva al distretto, subito con una scusa qualsiasi. Sapeva che poteva già non esserci più tempo, ma immaginava, sperava, anche che Castle avrebbe provato a cavarsi da solo da quella situazione, probabilmente lei era minacciata di morte anche in quel momento, era l'unica motivazione che poteva averlo fatto agire a quel modo

"Voglio immediatamente la lista delle vittime che hanno scelto di... sacrificarsi, come sono morte, un riassunto, subito!" sapeva d'aver usato un tono forse troppo autoritario, ma sentiva i secondi scivolare via inesorabili e in sottofondo il terrore che fosse già tutto inutile

Ryan arrivò di corsa "allora, due uccisi con colpo d'arma da fuoco al cuore, uno bruciato nell'auto, un altro legato mani e piedi e buttato giù da un ponte"

"I luoghi?" comminava avanti e indietro incapace di stare ferma anche solo un attimo, avrebbe voluto correre fuori, a cercarlo, ma doveva almeno avere un punto di partenza e stava tentando di trovare quello

"Un parco in Wellington street, uno studio, il parcheggio di un parco divertimenti e il ponte di Williamsburg"

"Secondo voi è possibile che le vittime possano aver scelto dove e come morire?"

"Non ne ho idea" alzò le spalle Ryan che non era sicuro d'aver capito la domanda

"Voglio parlare con la moglie di... Brennon quello ucciso nel parco, guardate è vicino la strada in cui abita... forse..."

Un minuto dopo aveva conferma dalla signora Brennon, il marito andava tutte le mattine in quel parco, col suo cane, era un luogo a cui era molto legato

Fece fare telefonate a tutte le altre vedove, e bingo! erano certi che arma e luogo in cui essere uccisi erano lasciati alla vittima,

"questo significa due cose molto importanti ragazzi, la prima è che abbiamo più tempo, perché se conosco Castle la tirerà per le lunghe e la seconda che non sceglierà un luogo a caso, ma qualcosa che possiamo trovare anche noi, o un luogo che lo aiuti, anche in quel caso, a guadagnare tempo!" si animò convincendosi di avere in mano qualcosa di più di una speranza vacua, ma sapeva benissimo che era come cercare un ago in un pagliaio, mentre un countdown partito chissà da quanto continuava a battere incessante. Non aveva altro e ci si stava aggrappando con tutta sé stessa

Ebbe un sussulto, il corpo si scosse come se fosse stato in apnea per troppo tempo ed ora cercasse ossigeno, sentì chiara la resistenza di qualcosa che gli impediva di muoversi, capì di essere legato ad una sedia, nonostante avesse spalancato gli occhi non vedeva nulla, ci mise un po' a capire che aveva un cappuccio in testa. Tese le orecchie non c'erano rumori, cercò di ricordare come fosse finito lì. Ma certo, era arrivato in Ferrari fino ad un parcheggio nel Chelsea, aveva aspettato lì, come gli avevano detto, si era attenuto a tutte le istruzioni perché quello che temeva di più era che un suo errore o tentennamento avrebbe comunque condannato Kate.

Era stato accecato da un bagliore intenso che lo aveva investito e mentre cercava di proteggersi gli occhi una scarica elettrica sul collo l'aveva messo KO. Aveva pensato fosse già arrivata la fine e invece era ancora vivo, certo non in una situazione ideale, ma ancora vivo. Cercò di calmarsi, tremava, non sapeva se per il freddo o la paura, altro che eroe, lui non si era mai considerato in grado di fare azioni eroiche, stava solo agendo per il meglio, cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare?

All'improvviso avvertì la presenza di qualcuno davanti a lui

"con chi ho il piacere?"

"signor Castle, ben tornato tra noi" la voce estremamente pacata di un uomo rispose immediatamente, Rick capì che era almeno a due metri da lui

"perché non mi avete ucciso subito? Pensavo fosse tutto molto più rapido..."

"oh, no signor Castle, la faccenda è molto più complessa..."

"chi è lei? Si faccia vedere, o non ne ha il coraggio?!"

"non è questione di coraggio, ma di potere. Mi dica, signor Castle, non trova che sia sublime poter avere la possibilità di operare una scelta, il libero arbitrio la rende libero signor Castle, tutta la vita è composta di scelte, in qualche modo anche la morte"

"Cos'è il vaneggiamento di un pazzo, immagino"

"Non un pazzo, un illuminato, ma mi rendo conto che lei non possa capire"

"Capisco solo che avete ucciso tante persone innocenti per un esperimento"

"oh, sono impressionato, è l'unico che si è reso conto di essere parte di un grande esperimento! E sappia che non è ancora finita, deve scegliere, ancora, può decidere come e dove morire, è un grande regalo, non trova?"

"Sì, decisamente..." sbuffò da dentro il cappuccio nero, aveva smesso di tentare di forzare le corde, si stava solo facendo del male, l'avevano legato molto stretto

"Allora?"

"Detesto le armi da fuoco, quindi le escluderei, così come le lame, ne ho avuto abbastanza direi..."

"Quindi? Un suo 'collega' ha scelto di bruciare in auto, contento lui, una fine orribile, ma aveva gli stessi suoi problemi con le armi"

"Ma si rende conto di quanto sia surreale questa discussione?"

"Perché surreale, ok signor Castle, lei mi sta particolarmente simpatico, le svelerò cosa ha mosso questa 'ricerca'. Io sostengo che esiste un solo principio costante, un solo principio universale ed è l'unica autentica verità. La causalità. Azione. Reazione. Causa... ed effetto, ma il mio collega e avversario in questo 'gioco', al contrario, è convinto che tutto cominci per una scelta. Il Backgammon ci è sembrato la giusta metafora per mettere alla prova la teoria che scaturisce dalle due e cioè che la scelta è solo un'illusione creata e posta tra chi ha potere... e chi non ne ha"

"E perché proprio noi, perché avete scelto i partecipanti a quel Master di quindici anni fa?"

"Semplice, perché l'esperimento è iniziato quindici anni fa, non ricorda i test che il mio compianto collega, il professor Stenton vi faceva fare con tanta insistenza? doveva essere quello l'esperimento, mettervi alla prova su scelte teoriche, ma era troppo poco, la vita è più complessa e la morte entra nell'equazione anzi la bilancia, dovevate scontrarvi con scelte tra la vita e la morte"

"Stenton... è stata la sua prima... vittima non è vero?"

"non la chiamerei vittima, ma cavia volontaria. In realtà quando accettò non sapeva a cosa sarebbe stato sottoposto e perse la testa, scelse inaspettatamente di sacrificare la figlia, fu quella scelta del tutto inattesa a spingermi a proseguire, mi ci sono voluti anni per mettere a punto tutto ed ora eccoci qua, Allora per l'ultima volta come vuole morire signor Castle?"

"Vecchiaia, è possibile?"

"No, mi spiace sono contemplate solo morti violente, o ci sta ripensando, vuole sacrificare la sua... amante Kate?"

"Non è la mia amante, non è la mia fidanzata né tantomeno la mia fidanzata..."

"oh, mi sta dicendo che abbiamo preso un abbaglio? L'avevo detto al mio collega che non ci si poteva fidare di un giornale scandalistico, ma lui era molto convinto... ma allora perché si è presentato all'appuntamento, se Kate Beckett non è niente per lei... posso chiamare il mio avversario e dirgli che può mettere a segno il suo punto"

"NO! Non si azzardi, sono qui, non le basta? Non toccate Kate!"

"interessante... davvero"

Ci fu un interminabile minuto di silenzio, Rick sentiva solo il suo respiro troppo accelerato per la paura di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato, era come muoversi in un campo minato, bastava sbagliare anche solo un'intonazione e il gioco si sarebbe dirottato contro Kate, era tutto così lucidamente folle!

Si accorse che l'uomo si era allontanato molto e stava parlando al telefono, probabilmente con il suo collega-avversario, non riusciva a capire nulla di quella conversazione, aveva carpito solo alcune parole che lo avevano terrorizzato ancora di più "gioco" "continua" "seguila" "variabili"

Poi i passi sempre più vicini a lui annuanciarono la ripresa di quella conversazione surreale

"Allora, ha pensato a dove vuole terminare i suoi giorni e come? Ci pensiamo noi altrimenti"

"Ok, ok, allora..."

Doveva trovare qualcosa che fosse abbastanza lontano da dove si trovava in quel momento, avrebbe guadagnato tutto il tempo necessario ad arrivare sul luogo, il problema era che non sapeva dove fosse, aveva sentito il rumore di un treno, forse era la metropolitana, ma come poteva sapere a quale troncone appartenesse! Provò ad indicare un luogo, familiare e lontano da tutto, sperando che i due 'scienziati pazzi' accettassero le sue richieste

"voglio morire... cadendo dalla scogliera su cui ho casa, negli Hamptons, amo quel posto..."

La risposta arrivò dopo l'ennesima telefonata distante da lui, evidentemente era una richiesta che li aveva messi in difficoltà "ok, è chiaro che lei voglia guadagnare tempo... e questo mi fa pensare che non sia del tutto convinto della scelta che ha fatto signor Castle..."

"no, non è vero!" provò a divincolarsi dalla stretta delle corde, ottenendo solo di farsi del male perché stridevano sulla ferita ancora troppo fresca al costato

"va bene, l'accontenteremo, ma io ho bisogno di una scelta senza tentennamenti"

"e l'ho fatta, ve l'ho detto, io, io e non Kate per favore!" lo disse con la voce rotta dall'emozione, non ne poteva più di quella tortura psicologica

La voce pacata non si fece più sentire, rimase nel silenzio più assoluto, a dilaniarsi nel dubbio che quella scelta avesse in qualche modo rimesso in pericolo Kate, cosa aveva voluto dire quell'uomo con quella frase? Quale prova voleva ancora? Non riuscì a terminare il pensiero perché una nuova scossa potente partì dalla base del collo, attraversò tutto il corpo rendendolo rigido come il marmo facendogli perdere i sensi.


	8. Chapter 8

**OTTO**

Doveva smetterla di riprendere conoscenza a quel modo, annaspava di nuovo, come se gli mancasse l'aria, ancora col cappuccio in testa, stavolta però avvertì il rumore familiare della risacca lontana, lo avevano accontentato, quindi ad occhio e croce aveva guadagnato tre ore in più, sperò fosse servito a qualcosa, che nel frattempo Ryan ed Esposito fossero arrivati a qualche conclusione o avessero identificato i due killer. Lo sapeva, si stava illudendo che Kate se ne sarebbe rimasta al distretto senza fare nulla, ma era l'unico modo per non essere aggredito dall'angoscia di saperla bersaglio, si ricordò l'ultima enigmatica frase di quell'uomo, cos'altro sarebbe dovuto accadere?

Percepì l'erba umida sotto di lui, probabilmente era quella del suo giardino, che terminava con una siepe, al di là della quale c'era una scarpata di almeno una ventina di metri e sotto l'oceano. Qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta, ormai era questione di poco.

Qualcuno lo prese per le spalle senza troppi complimenti e lo indusse a mettersi in ginocchio, stavolta le mani erano legate dietro la schiena, gli faceva male tutto, ma tra un po' non avrebbe sentito più nulla. Una mano tolse il cappuccio bruscamente, non dovette fare alcuna fatica per mettere a fuoco, perché era buio pesto, l'unica cosa di cui non s'era accorto era il vento, piuttosto forte che sferzava quel punto di costa, accolse quello schiaffo freddo come una benedizione, aria pura dopo aver respirato dentro quel cappuccio per troppo tempo

"allora, eccoci qui signor Castle!"

Di nuovo quella voce pacata, proveniva dalle sue spalle stavolta, si girò per vedere il volto di chi stava per ucciderlo, un distinto signore di mezza età si avvicinava con passo cadenzato, non aveva idea di chi fosse e non era Baldon, come aveva pensato, lui lo avrebbe riconosciuto per via delle foto in retrocopertina del libro che era comunque alla base di tutta quell'assurda storia

"ora che vedo il suo volto, potrei almeno sapere con chi ho il piacere?"

"il mio nome non ha alcuna importanza, diciamo che sono uno studioso di reazioni umane, spero che questo plachi la sua curiosità"

"no, ma credo che mi dovrò accontentare, allora cosa aspetta a buttarmi giù? il suo complice? Così vi spartirete il peso di questo omicidio?"

"sì, aspetto lui, ma non per quello che pensa, sa cos'è una variabile indipendente? è il fattore che lo sperimentatore varia intenzionalmente, ecco me ne ha appena dato modo con le sue riposte signor Castle, ed ora seguirò da questo osservatorio privilegiato l'esito di questa variabile!"

"ma cosa diavolo sta farneticando!"

Urlò contro quell'uomo che, ora era chiaro, non avrebbe avuto nessun rimorso, perché Castle e tutti quelli che lo avevano preceduto erano come topi di laboratorio, né più né meno. E il timore peggiore di Rick si manifestò alcuni secondi dopo, quando dal fondo del giardino apparvero le sagome di due persone che avanzavano sferzate dal vento. Conosceva a memoria ogni tratto della sagoma più esile e slanciata che si stava avvicinando, era Kate, avevano preso Kate!

"Beckett!"

"Castle, grazie a dio, sei ancora vivo!"

Tre ore prima Kate aveva urlato per la frustrazione, si era convinta che Castle si sarebbe fatto portare in un parco ad un'ora da Manhattan, Inwood Hill Park, gliene aveva parlato una volta che era in vena di confidenze serie, era un luogo molto appartato in cui si rifugiava quando aveva bisogno di ritrovare l'ispirazione.

Si erano presentati anche con una squadra d'assalto, avevano circondato il parco, ma non c'era traccia di Castle né dei suoi rapitori. E il motivo divenne chiaro, solo pochi minuti dopo, quando arrivò la notizia del ritrovamento della Ferrari, quel parco era troppo vicino al luogo in cui lo avevano prelevato. Castle non lo avrebbe mai scelto.

In realtà solo in quel momento Kate capì che non avrebbe scelto nessun luogo di New York, avrebbe dovuto spingersi oltre, l'unico modo per guadagnare tempo era allontanarsi il più possibile dal centro di New York, magari negli Hamptons.

Stava guidando verso il luogo del ritrovamento della Ferrari, aveva appena condiviso via radio quell'idea con i Bro, che si accorse di essere seguita, fece alcune svolte a caso, ma l'auto scura era sempre lì dietro a due, tre macchine dalla sua.

Non era finita, si chiese cosa significasse, se Rick fosse ancora vivo o se avessero deciso di uccidere anche lei, perché era un poliziotto e magari si aspettavano che l'avrebbe cercato, guardò ancora una volta nello specchietto, l'auto era sempre lì, svoltò in un vicolo senza uscita, avrebbe dettato lei regole, o almeno, ci avrebbe provato

"Ecco qui la variabile, signor Castle!"

"ma che scienziato è, cambia le regole dell'esperimento a suo piacimento? Lei è un bluff e basta!"

Si sentiva perso, tutti gli sforzi fatti fino a quel momento, per salvarla, aveva seguito tutte le istruzioni e poi era costretto a vederla lì davanti a lui, minacciata come lui

"no signor Castle è lei che ha cambiato i fattori dell'esperimento, lei sta mentendo"

"casa? No!"

Si girò verso Kate che era ferma a circa tre metri da lui, al suo fianco il complice, non riusciva a capire se fosse legata anche lei, o sotto minaccia di una qualche arma, e, cosa ancor più sconfortante, non riusciva a guardarla negli occhi, dal suo sguardo avrebbe almeno capito come stesse

"non ho mai visto nessuno sacrificarsi per una persona estranea, quindi mi ha mentito dicendomi che non state insieme, o ha solo avuto paura di morire…"

"non le ho mentito, e non mi sto tirando indietro, quindi perché avete portato qui Beckett!? Cosa avete intenzione di fare?"

"non la capisco signor Castle, allora è lei il folle, si fa ammazzare per una persona che non ama?"

"non ho mai detto di non amarla… solo che non stiamo insieme"

Notò un impercettibile movimento di Kate, che non aveva aperto bocca fino a quel momento, non sapeva se non potesse o non volesse, si sentì confuso e impaurito più che mai, stavolta non riusciva a prevedere le mosse del suo avversario

"voi siete una coppia di pedine molto particolari, non ho mai pensato di vedere in diretta la reazione della persona salvata dall'estremo sacrificio, beh ora potrò osservare e annotare, oppure…"

"Oppure ribaltare i fattori caro Baldon jr" la voce di Kate arrivò distintamente a Castle e al suo aguzzino che si girarono verso il punto da cui proveniva

"Baldon Jr?" Castle pensava d non aver compreso bene il nome

"È il fratello minore del più noto professore, Castle. – Kate si affrettò a rispondere, la sua voce era salda, per nulla impaurita, sembrava sapesse cosa stava facendo, poi si rivolse a Baldon - lo sa, ho letto il libro di suo fratello, e ho capito che bisognava sovvertire le regole, per altro molto maschiliste, non trovi Rick? Dove sta scritto che La Scelta di vita o morte la debba fare l'uomo? Avete trattato le compagne, fidanzate, mogli delle vostre vittime, come degli oggetti utili ai vostri esperimenti, ma vi siete sbagliati di grosso"

"Kate cosa diavolo stai dicendo?" ora era seriamente preoccupato e forse aveva intuito dove volesse andare a parare, la guardava incredulo, e lei proseguiva, era rimasta accanto al complice di Baldon, un uomo decisamente più giovane, che non muoveva un muscolo, e, si accorse Rick quando uscì un po' di luna dalle nuvole, era molto, molto sudato

"È tutto sbagliato, e loro due non hanno nessuna possibilità di modificare il potere degli esseri umani di decidere del proprio destino. Quindi signor Richard Castle, non ti permetto di morire né per me né per chiunque altro. Se questi signori vogliono proseguire i loro esperimenti devono rivederne i presupposti, nessuno decide della mia vita, a parte me ed io sono qui, disposta a farmi uccidere purché lo lasciate andare"

"Oh, ma questo è estremamente interessante! Un punto di vista sovversivo che non avevo preso in considerazione, una specie di impasse senza soluzione a meno che non se ne forzi la conclusione…"

Sembrava eccitato dalle parole di Kate, parlava tra se e se costruendo e smontando teorie diverse, alla fine si rivolse a Castle che era ancora inginocchiato a terra, molto vicino allo strapiombo

"Allora signor Castle, Kate non vuole essere salvata a quanto pare, ma vuole salvare lei, avete fatto entrambi una scelta, ma nel mio esperimento uno solo può scegliere…"

"I presupposti del suo esperimento sono sballati, se ne rende conto o no signor Baldon?"

"Professore, sono professore"

"No, il professore è suo fratello, lei è solo un pazzo furioso"

"Come osa, lei definirmi in questo modo! Ok, inseriamo un'altra variabile, la mia! Deciderò io chi deve morire non voi!"

Si avventò contro Castle che non poteva difendersi legato com'era, iniziò a spingerlo verso il bordo della scogliera, lui provò a puntellarsi con i piedi ma l'erba bagnata era scivolosa e non proponeva alcun appiglio utile, all'improvviso sentì le gambe fluttuare nell'aria, stava per precipitare

"Fermo! Si fermi immediatamente!"

Il suono di uno sparo squarciò l'aria, Beckett aveva esploso un colpo verso l'alto, estremo tentativo di fermare Baldon jr., era troppo vicino a Rick per provare a colpirlo. Poi puntò la pistola nella loro direzione, mentre induceva il suo complice a sdraiarsi a terra, era sempre stata lei ad avere in mano la partita, era armata, e teneva sotto scacco il giovane, che ora, si vedeva chiaramente, aveva le manette ai polsi. Era stata scaltra, si era resa subito conto che avrebbe dovuto recitare una parte, prendere tempo, perché Baldon teneva Rick sotto scacco e qualsiasi passo falso avrebbe potuto essere letale; non si era avvicinata più di tanto, era rimasta nell'ombra, in modo che non si capisse la situazione, decisa ad incalzare Baldon, provocarlo, per distrarlo, spostare l'attenzione sul loro 'esperimento'. Tutto per prendere tempo, aspettava speranzosa, i rinforzi che però tardavano ad arrivare.

Vide l'uomo bloccarsi subito dopo lo sparo, ma non lasciare la presa di Castle che aveva ben poca possibilità di opporsi perché di fatto era trattenuto solo dalle mani di Baldon jr

"detective, sono… impressionato lo sa… ha fatto una mossa incredibile, e devo dire, forse avrebbe anche vinto, se non fosse… - aveva il fiatone per la fatica di trattenere Castle sullo strapiombo – se non fosse che se mi spara, lascerò andare il suo… amico… che cadrà giù e lei non può farci nulla!"

Beckett non rispose, fece un passo in avanti, magari avrebbe potuto scalzare Baldon e prendere al volo Castle, no, impossibile da realizzare, ma dove diavolo erano i Bro! Ebbe paura che non avessero compreso la sua segnalazione sugli Hamptons.

Castle cercava di muoversi il meno possibile perché quando aveva provato a ribellarsi a quella situazione aveva sentito la mano di Baldon perdere quasi la presa, era rivolto verso lo strapiombo, non poteva neanche girarsi verso Kate, poteva solo intuire quello che stava accadendo.

Lo tiri su signor Baldon!

Lasci la pistola e forse lo farò

Sta ancora facendo i suoi giochetti? La smetta, ha perso ormai, tra un po' qui sarà pieno di poliziotti

Ha detto bene, tra un po', nel… frattempo… io potrei anche stancarmi…

Castle scivolò ancora più giù con un sobbalzo, Kate lo sentì imprecare, non era in grado di capire se Baldon lo avesse fatto apposta o si stesse realmente stancando, doveva lasciare la pistola, non aveva scelta

"ok signor Baldon"

"professore!"

"ok, professor Baldon, getto la pistola, ma lei lo riporti su!"

"alzò l'arma facendo uscire il dito dal grilletto in modo che Baldon potesse vederlo, poi s'inchinò per poggiarla a terra"

"bene, ok, ora la tiri verso di me"

Kate esitò, ma non c'erano alternative, diede un calcio alla pistola che scivolò sull'erba ben rasata del prato, Baldon puntò i piedi e con uno strattone deciso ripotò Castle sul ciglio del precipizio, poi prese velocemente la pistola puntandola verso Kate che si stava già avventando su di lui

"E no, ferma lì"

Rick era sdraiato a terra, le mani ancora legate dietro la schiena, ma ora almeno poteva vederla e aveva quel fuoco negli occhi che lui conosceva bene, era pronta a fare la sua mossa e a giudicare dalla situazione, sarebbe stata una mossa pericolosa, doveva agire anche lui in qualche modo, ma come?

"possiamo terminare l'esperimento quindi, non ci vorrà molto, cosa stavo dicendo prima che lei m'interrompesse? Ah sì, non potete scegliere entrambi, quindi lo farò io… e dopo queste ultime vicende piuttosto movimentate penso che sia il signor Castle a dover assistere alla sua morte detective, lo trovo più… conseguenziale"

Detto questo sparò contro Kate mentre Rick urlava di non farlo, e rotolò letteralmente contro le gambe del professore facendolo cadere all'indietro, e poi giù direttamente nello strapiombo.

Ci fu un silenzio innaturale, anche il vento che aveva sibilato fino a quel momento si era placato quasi all'improvviso,

"Kate! Kate rispondimi ti prego, rispondi" era riuscito a mettersi in ginocchio e poi in piedi, aveva chiuso la breve distanza tra lui e il corpo esanime di Beckett, ed era ricaduto in ginocchio, non poteva toccarla, tirava le corse per tentare di liberarsi ma non ci riusciva, poteva solo chiamarla, sperare che il colpo non fosse stato letale, cercava il sangue, il foro d'entrata, stava arrivando l'alba, ma era ancora tutto avvolto da un colore fosco, o era lui che aveva gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime

Si chinò sul suo viso, cercando di carpire il rumore del suo respiro, non poteva credere che fosse finita a quel modo, che Baldon alla fine avesse vinto e lei, fosse… morta.

"Kate…"

"ti avevo detto… che nessuno decide al posto mio…"

"KATE!"

Aveva aperto gli occhi ed era stata investita dal profumo del dopobarba di Castle, che adorava, ma guai a farglielo sapere, provò a tirarsi su ma un dolore sordo al petto la ricacciò a terra mentre lui la guardava esterrefatto e felice e preoccupato e tante altre emozioni insieme che lo stavano facendo impazzire

"ma cosa?"

"non sono una pazza suicida, a differenza di te Castle, ho il giubbotto antiproiettile sotto!"

"certo, il giubbotto, non sei una pa… ehi io non sono un pazzo, io… io… insomma cosa avrei dovuto fare eh? Permettere che ti uccidessero, io ti a…"

"ragazzi ehi, eccoci!"

"oh, già tutto finito?

"sei ferita Beckett? E tu Castle"

"no, sto bene, lui magari nell'orgoglio…"

Gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfida che lui raccolse, felice di aver ripreso quelle schermaglie, ancora non gli sembrava vero che fosse viva davanti a lui

"vi chiedo troppo se mi liberaste le mani?"

"ehm, certo, stanno arrivando comunque i paramedici… Baldon Jr?"

"giù dalla scogliera… al posto mio e le ha sparato!"

"e l'altro?"

"eccolo lì, J.D. Thomson, ho dovuto tramortirlo, ed è ancora svenuto… credo"

Rimasero per sessanta magici secondi da soli, seduti sull'erba del giardino della villa di Castle che ora risplendeva illuminata dai raggi del sole che aveva deciso di mostrarsi imperioso e caldo, non riuscivano a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso, Castle si massaggiava i polsi, Beckett la spalla, vicino al cuore

"siamo malconci, ma…"

"poteva andare peggio! Ma come hai fatto?"

Kate si volse verso l'uomo che stava riprendendo i sensi a qualche metro da loro aiutato da due poliziotti

"merito suo, J.D. Thomson, un ricercatore del dipartimento di psicologia della Huston University, l'altro giocatore, quello a cui toccavano le donne, avevano adattato le regole del Backgammon a loro uso, ovviamente, e lui doveva seguire le controparti delle vittime designate e se il caso ucciderle o rapirle"

"a vederlo sembra tutto tranne che un Killer…" era magro molto alto ma sembrava non possedere muscolatura, classico topo da biblioteca

"infatti, in auto aveva un campionario di droghe, altrimenti non credo non sarebbe mai stato in grado di soggiogare una vittima. Mi ha confessato che lo faceva solo per denaro, Baldon jr, gli aveva promesso una cospicua borsa di studio"

"doveva essere molto cospicua per indurlo ad uccidere degli innocenti!"

Kate annuì sospirando, era difficile ripensare a tutte le vittime morte per un folle esperimento, poi proseguì il racconto "è stato un gioco da ragazzi, mi seguiva, me ne sono accorta e l'ho messo in trappola, l'avevo sopraffatto, stavo per arrestarlo, ma lui mi ha detto che eri ancora vivo, che il gioco aveva avuto una svolta e date le circostanze, se mi fossi fatta prendere, avrei potuto… salvarti. Così ho accettato, anche perché se lo avessi arrestato Baldon Jr ti avrebbe fatto fuori immediatamente, così avevo ancora una speranza"

Le brillavano gli occhi, anche lei stava realizzando forse solo in quel momento, che i pericoli erano passati, e lui era lì sano e salvo davanti a lei, e come al solito in vena di polemiche

"Sì certo, di farti uccidere al posto mio, idea geniale"

"Non credo che ci sia da dibattere su questo punto, Castle, tu puoi farlo io no?"

"Ma ti rendi conto di cosa stiamo discutendo?"

"Sì, quei due pazzi, devono averci contagiato con le loro teorie… e poi io avevo un asso nella manica, o almeno speravo che Esposito e Ryan avessero capito di dirottare le ricerche qui, negli Hamptons…" accennò un sorriso

"E così è stato, altrimenti…"

"Non ci voglio neanche pensare, auch"

"Ti fa male, lo sapevo, ma i paramedici che fine hanno fatto?" si guardò intorno mostrando in un colpo tutta la preoccupazione che l'aveva attanagliato da quando era iniziata quella storia, non era un tipo ansioso di solito, ma le circostanza lo avevano reso decisamente più sensibile, soprattutto a quello che poteva accadere a lei

"Non è nulla è una contusione, passerà"

"È inutile che fai la dura con me"

"Non faccio la d… uhm non guardarmi così"

"Così come, scusa?"

"Con quell'aria da so tutto io"

"È vero, io so tutto"

"Non sai niente"

"Invece sì… aspetta com'era… come hai detto a Baldon Jr. _'io non devo essere salvata…_ '

"Smettila"

"C'è solo un modo per tapparmi la bocca"

"Ok, l'hai voluto tu"

La vide portare la mano verso la fondina, trasalì anche se era vuota, ma sembrava non ricordarsi che la pistola era volata via insieme a Baldon Jr

"No, non intendevo azioni violente…"

"Zitto, mi dà fastidio il legaccio…"

Si spinse verso di lui, frenando quella lingua troppo loquace con la sua, finalmente

Esposito e Ryan, nel loro andirivieni tra il piazzale antistante la villa dove erano parcheggiati tutti i mezzi e il luogo del delitto, li avevano visti prima parlottare come sempre, poi sorridersi come accadeva solo in alcuni momenti speciali, infine erano rimasti come due beoti felici a guardarli mentre si baciavano

"ah l'amore"

"ma la smetti Ryan, se la fa soffrire lo butto giù io da quella scogliera!"

"e vorresti andare a dirglielo?"

"non, ora, magari… dopo…"

I paramedici li avevano rilasciati dopo una buona mezz'ora, con raccomandazioni varie, soprattutto inerenti al riposo assoluto. I rapporti potevano aspettare il giorno seguente, avrebbero iniziato i Bro a stilare i preliminari, si erano proposti come volontari, scambiandosi occhiate complici che Rick e Kate fecero finta di non capire.

"sono troppo stanco per tornare subito a New York, e soprattutto non ho la macchina" sospirò quasi sovrappensiero Castle, o almeno era quello che voleva dare ad intendere

"io ho l'auto, ma non me la sento molto di guidare…" lei si era avvicinata a lui, entrambi guardavano il resto della truppa che levava le tende, finalmente, facendo tornare la villa quello splendido rifugio di tranquillità che era sempre stata

Lui le prese una mano e la strinse, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, lei ricambiò la stretta come se l'avesse fatto già un milione di altre volte

"qui ci sono cinque camere da letto, una cucina enorme, sei bagni, una piscina e tutto quello che serve per… come hanno detto i medici? 'riposo assoluto'"

"perché no"

"davvero? quindi tu stai dicendo perché No, nel senso sì?"

"sì"

"ok è… splendido io sono…"

"troppo eccitato?"

"anche, forse… aspetta" la guardò con sospetto, forse stava correndo troppo, aveva dato per scontato che lei ricambiasse del tutto, magari il bacio, i baci, erano stati solo… baci.

Il cervello girava un po' troppo veloce "io, non voglio forzarti, era solo un'offerta… insomma non ho secondi fini" sì che li aveva ma non erano 'secondi' fini erano primari: l'amava, che altro c'era da dire fare proclamare, ma lei non aveva mai detto d'amarlo, certo era venuta a salvarlo, ma era il suo partner dopotutto e tutta quella storia del sacrificarsi… stava recitando per confondere quel matto di professore, o no?

Lei si era limitata a sorridergli, poi aveva fatto un passo avanti superandolo e dandogli le spalle "sai Castle detesto le confessioni strappate da cause di forza maggiore… credo che siano più coraggiose quelle dichiarate in un momento di normalità"

Lui l'aveva affiancata ma non si era girato verso di lei, temeva di leggere durezza nei suoi occhi, o rifiuto, era come un libro aperto per lui, quasi sempre, e stavolta temeva di scorrere quelle righe.

"normalità" si era limitato a ripetere, rimanendo poi in apnea, ad aspettare la sentenza, che arrivò, insieme alla brezza del mattino

"sì, normalità hai presente quei momenti rari in cui nessuno ti minaccia di morte, sta per spararti o accoltellarti o rapirti, e magari sei semplicemente in piedi sotto un patio bianco a guardare l'oceano che brilla sotto il sole…" gli sorrise sperando di farlo sciogliere da quella posa da stoccafisso in cui si era congelato

"come… adesso" era talmente terrorizzato da un suo rifiuto, lui il famoso scrittore playboy che non temeva i no di nessuna, ah, che stentava a seguire le sue parole, o almeno il tono con cui le pronunciava, sempre più basso ma anche più dolce

"sì, come adesso" tirò fuori un piccolo quadratino di carta bianca dalla tasca dei pantaloni, lo tenne tra due dita, sorrise, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul foglio "la peggior dichiarazione d'amore, sì, hai ragione Castle, quindi magari, potremmo azzerare e rifare da capo?"

"peggiore, io ehm, sì certo" ora gli era sembrato che tutto il sangue fosse defluito lontano, le gambe lo reggevano a stento, ma quello stato inebetito durò poco, venne soppiantato da una gioia così potente da renderlo forte, sicuro e coraggioso, sì poteva affrontare anche quella bolla di Normalità

"so che non lo ammetterai mai Kate Beckett, ma io ho le prove che tu ti sei innamorata di me fin dall'inizio!"

"oh, ma sei impossibile Richard Castle, irritante e testone e ti amo, da morire"

"togliamo quest'infausta espressione dal nostro vocabolario, ok?"

"giusto, allora Ti amo da vivere…"

"sembra il titolo di una soap opera" lui scoppiò a ridere, seguito da lei che non tratteneva più alcuna emozione "ahahah oddio, è vero!"

Si fermarono di colpo guardandosi negli occhi, lui la prese per i fianchi, quasi la sollevò "dio quanto ti amo Kate!" si baciarono a lungo lasciandosi accarezzare dai raggi del sole mischiati a quella brezza delicata, poi lui la prese per mano, la invitò ad entrare, lei felice accettò di entrare, nella sua vita, per sempre.

Fine


End file.
